Sweet Miseries
by Amanda9
Summary: Complete! Future Fic. Nine years into the future…Chloe’s getting married, Clark is Superman, and Lex is a little evil… 3rd Part of The Handmaid Trilogy
1. Drop In The Ocean

****

Title: _Sweet Miseries_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to DC Comics: Superman, Smallville, or Batman. But I do own Anna Clarkson and the idea for this fic. 

****

Summary: Future Fic. Nine years into the future…Chloe's getting married, Clark is Superman, and Lex is a little evil… *3rd Part of The Handmaid Trilogy* 

****

Chapter Completed: June 26, 2003

Lucas Luthor grumbled from his seat in the lobby. He hated being back in Edge City, for any length of time, but big brother Lex had insisted that the boy go back and settle all debts. And there sure were a lot – even some legal. So here the fallen prodigal son sat waiting in the lobby of the Liberty Building for his legal representation. 

The suit was late. It figured. Lex did hire the guy and as business suave as he was, he didn't hold a corporate candle to Lionel. Lucas' mouth twisted into a grin, if the old guy weren't dead he would have fixed this whole mess for the youngest Luthor. Instead he was left cooling his heels thanks to the new head of the Luthor family. 

Again, Lucas sighed angrily, slouching farther back into the ugly vinyl chair. He glared as the business suits paraded in front of him. Sorry little shits who had to work for everything they got: unlike his newly acquired silver platter. He could almost feel sorry for them if he didn't find it so god damn funny. 

He had fallen into a fit of laughter, getting unnoticed leers from the businessmen and women. He only stopped when he spotted her. A fine looking blonde in a short pinstripe skirt and fitted professional style blouse. Hot class if he ever saw it. 

And it was at that moment that Lex's words resurfaced in his head. A warning about messing around with models and wannabe actresses forever. Apparently the hypocrite thought it was time for Lucas to go after a girl of substance. He laughed right at him then, but from his seat he may just have found her. The classic Luthor smirk formed on the twenty-five year-old's face as he watched the woman walk past him: long legs and swaying hips. He was content with just watching her when fate opened the door for meeting her – without seeming like a stalker. 

With far less grace then she seemed capable of, the woman dropped her arm-full of folders, sending the spill across the waxed floor.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath, the frustration of dropping everything on top of already being late. 

At that moment Lucas swooped in, "Let me get that." Sure, he wasn't a helpful person but he wasn't one to be stupid enough to pass up an opportunity either. He crouched down to start collecting the fallen mess, taking full advantage of his position to get an eyeful. Her well-shaped legs were at touching distance, and he smiled with a devilish grin. Maybe these women of substance weren't all bad. 

Rising to his feet he scanned over her body; looking her over like she was one of his model-actresses.

"Lucas," he held out the stack of files, "Lucas Luthor."

"Thanks," she simply grabbed the pile and started toward the elevators. 

Her lack of reaction to the name drop shocked him. Usually women dropped their panties at the mere mention of the Luthor name – at the very least to their knees. But this one didn't even fluster. 

Not being one to back down – even if it is for the best – he followed. Stopping only to pick up what his foot kicked across the floor: keys. He scooped up the small ring, examining the pewter key-chain. He was sure he had seen that torch icon before, just wasn't sure where. 

"Hey!" he called out to her, never having learned her name, as he rushed to the elevators, "Wait!"

She rolled her eyes, hoping to escape the leering male. She had put up with enough hormone driven, power hungry males in her lifetime to know she should avoid the one coming at her. Even if the name hadn't tipped her off, and made her running scared. Quickly she pushed the button to close the metallic doors, ignoring the calls to her. 

"Dropped your keys," Lucas announced, shaking the keys in front of the closing doors with a smug look on his face. 

She noticed that in fact her keys were missing from her things, "Shit!" and this time her curse wasn't under her breath, it was rather loud actually. She didn't want to have to deal with this Lucas, but she wasn't about to let go of those keys either. With a loud, angry sigh she pressed the button to reopen the doors. 

"Keys," she held her hand out expectantly.

His smile spread wider across his face. He had her. "Not so fast," he pulled the dangling object back, out of her reach, "I think you owe me a thank you."

She squared her jaw – she really was not in the mood for games, especially the games of a Luthor. Through gritted teeth she squeezed out a, "thank you," before reaching for the keys again. 

He let her grab them, but still held on to his end, "I don't think she means it." His smile and tone was teasing, and oblivious to how much it was really pissing her off. 

"Could you let go?" she fought the urge to growl at him, figuring he'd enjoy it. Her hand was still bracing the door open as she stood between the metal doors, which were fighting to continue to another floor. Seems she wasn't the only one in a hurry here. 

"Sure," he sighed a little, noticing that she wouldn't give up the fight all that easily but that intrigued him more. "Just one more thing," he added before actually handing them over, "Give me a call sometime. We might be able to use you in the family business," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card, which he handed to he along with the keys.

She greedily stole back her keys, relieved to have the priceless treasure back in her possession and quickly pressed the 'door close' button.

"It's my brother's number there…just leave a message for Lucas," he made one more attempt before she was gone from the lobby.

The rather young business-woman leaned against the back wall of the elevator, letting out a relaxed sigh. She was finally away from this Lucas. She even let a content smile spread on her face. Then she remembered the card that she was, surprisingly, clenching in her hand. The smile slipped. It had been nine years without any contact to that family, and now, today, she was holding an assumed business card in her hand. A link. Ignoring the warnings going off in her head she read the embossed print. Lex Luthor, C.E.O. It was right there, Metropolis phone number and all. Lex. 

Unaware to it, another smile spread over her lips. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Let me know if this has interested anyone. It's been a long while since I dove back into the fanfic word, as a writer anyway. And I feel like I'm just getting my feet wet again. 


	2. If He Only Knew

****

#2: _If He Only Knew_

Chapter Completed: October 2, 2003

****

He stood in front of the massive office window. From the thirtieth floor of the tallest building, the view overlooked most of Metropolis. Lex Luthor was admiring his empire. But if he built and owned half this city why did he feel as if something were missing? Something important was missing from his life now. Something he couldn't, or didn't, want to put his finger on. It was as if his daily appraisals were to find that one thing in the concrete sea beyond his window. 

"Lex?" the voice and presence of Mercy, his extremely loyal personal assistant, interrupted his unhappy musings. 

"Yes?" he turned to face the woman. She was beautiful, but untouchable. Her own rule. She preferred to be seen as asexual then sexual at all. Lex hadn't bothered to ask questions, he just respected the resolve. 

"Miss Sullivan is here," her face was expressionless –giving her the air of a cold bitch. A useful characteristic in this ruthless Luthor-run world. 

But a smiled tugged at the corners of Lex's mouth, "Send her in."

Mercy nodded and stepped back through the doors. 

A moment later Chloe Sullivan walked into the office. 

"Mr. Luthor," she greeted with her usual bright smile. Her hair may have tamed, to fit into the busy journalism world of Metropolis, but she was skill unmistakable. She had matured and in some ways hardened over the space of time. It had all helped her shed the Smallville girl she once was. 

Lex let the smile spread along his lips as he nodded to the addressment. She was the only woman he allowed call him Mr. Luthor. To every other woman he was Lex. Mostly this was because she was the only woman to really know him, and habit can be comforting. 

They took their usual seats for their ritual; Chloe on the wingback chair and Lex perched on the corner of his desk. 

"Miss Sullivan," he exchanged her greeting. They had kept rather close over the last nine years. In all honesty she was the only person from the small Kansas town he still had personal contact with. And he was fine with that.

Chloe broke into girlish giggles and an even wider smile; she was unable to hold back on her excitement. "Not for long," she burst out, getting an odd look from the multi-millionaire, "Soon to be Mrs." She announced holding out her left hand. Wrapped around her ring finger was a gold band and solitaire diamond chip. 

He rested her hand in his to examine the ring. It was rather meagre to him, sweet in a naïve way. But it still reminded him of a small velvet box locked in a desk drawer, and place in his memory. He remembered to be happy for her. Sure they had attempted a relationship years ago, but they both agreed that they were better off as friends. Lex remembered it as more fumbling then fornication. They were just grasping desperately for something so they wouldn't fall. That something just happened to be each other. But neither of their hearts were in it, they were both with someone else and they both knew it. 

"So tell me, what man has stolen you away from me," he let her hand drop, "And the rest of Metropolis' bachelors?" 

Chloe rolled her eyes at his twisted idea of flirting and teasing. "Dick Grayson," she replied with a happy sigh. Her eyes glazing over in bliss and contentment. Out of all the pain she had suffered in her love life she had finally found happiness.

"Ah," Lex acknowledged it. He was happy to hear it wasn't Clark. That was always a fear; that she would throw her career away on the former farm boy. "Calls for champagne," he smiled, quickly dialling for his assistant and ignoring the girl's silent protest.

Before long Mercy had granted her employer's request and the pair had glasses of the bubbly liquid to celebrate. 

"Grayson?" he then repeated, raising a glass to her, "Where do I know that name?"

The young journalist smirked, holding her glass to her lips, "Think Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

Lex's eyebrows shot up as his surprise slipped, "ah, yes." In his mind he congratulated her on the status linked to her fiancée. 

In all their meetings, over all these years they had never discussed relationships. It was a rule they had both decided on, too much of the past was linked to such topics. And they had both agreed never to look back, but the past always had a way of coming back. 

Chloe carefully placed her glass down. "The wedding is just over a month away." She had been setting up this part of the conversation, "I really hope you'll be there."

He smiled at her from behind the flute's rim as an agreement.

She bit her lip; the next part was the hard one, "Because Anna will be there."

Lex's eyes became clouded with the memory of the girl. He hadn't heard her name in years, and certainly never spoke it. He swallowed hard.

Anna Clarkson. He hadn't seen her since that December night when he last kissed her. And she walked out of his life, seemingly forever. 

"She is my only female friend," Chloe was careful to defend her motives. Not wanting to suggest it had any alternative motive, even if it partially did. 

The millionaire just nodded sternly – his brooding becoming foremost. 

"You might not even see her, it is a Wayne wedding," She tried to relax what she had sprung on him. She knew Anna had hurt him just as much as loved him. 

Lex had abandoned the Champaign and conversation to return to his window. On cue an ominous grey sky covered the sunny day. A bitter snort left his nose – he knew what he was missing. He was missing the family his father's selfish actions had stolen from him. The twisted fates had screwed him over again, and now they taunted him by bringing her back. For a wedding no less. 

"Lex?" with a nervous hand she reached for his shoulder – oddly feeling sixteen again. 

"Hey big brother!" Lucas' obnoxious tone filled the office as he pushed open the double doors – gaining the full attention of both Lex and Chloe, "I've got news."

"I can hardly wait," the older, and now senior, Luthor replied in a dead monotone. 

Letting the rude reply slide, Lucas continued, "I've met someone," he sat behind the large desk, propping his feet up on it and supporting his head with folded arms behind his neck. Making himself quite at home. 

"Actress or Supermodel?" Chloe glared at the younger brother. She never really liked him, especially not since her friendship with Lex had grown. 

Choosing to ignore their snippiness Lucas kept on speaking, he was generally pleased with himself, "Actually I think she's a lawyer."  
"oh god," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be upset because you missed your chance," he locked eyes with her and winked. He certainly had Lionel's smugness.

She was very close to lunging across the wooden desk to strangle him, but Lex stopped her, like he knew what she was thinking. 

"Miss Sullivan," he took on a business tone – cold and impersonal, "The answer is of course yes. I'll just need you to send over the appropriate documentation."

It took her a moment to realise that he was talking about her wedding. She nodded, collecting her things and left the office. 

"Important business huh?" Lucas motioned with his hands – his index finger thrusting into the curved fist of his other hand.

Lex pushed his brother's feet off of his desk, knocking him off balance, "Why have you come here to tell me about your latest conquest?"

"That's just it," Lucas stood, carrying himself with recovered dignity, "I need you to give her a job, to _finalise_ the deal."

Lex actually laughed, "You expect me to hire some bar exam slacker so you can get laid?" He busied himself with much needed paperwork. 

"She's fully qualified…I'm sure," he stood his ground.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Lex asked, "Fine, what's her name?"

"Ah…I'm not sure," the younger brother admitted with a shrug, sitting on the corner of the desk, "But she's a cute blonde, little older then me, nice legs…"

"Get out Lucas," Lex turned his attention back to his papers. 

"But…"

"Get out," he didn't bother looking up.

Actually listening, the Edge City native left the brooding millionaire to himself. It wasn't until he left that Lucas had a revelation. 

"Sullivan."

That's where he had seen that torch symbol before. But why had that other woman have it? 

A/N: Sorry this fic has been idle for so long…but the lack of Smallville reruns kind of put a damper on my muse. But the show is back so, so is my fic. teehee.


	3. You Set Me Free

****

Title: _You Set Me Free_

Chapter Completed: October 5, 2003

Anna Clarkson paced nervously within the mirrored elevator. Why had she come here? It certainly wasn't for that Lucas kid. She had unknowingly reached up to collect the chain around her neck. The two tiny gold hearts rested in her palm. No, the only reason she was here was for Chloe. She promised to come by Metropolis to help the blushing bride prepare for the Gotham wedding…but here she was riding the elevator to the top of the LuthorCorp building. Visiting Lex wasn't part of that.

The elevator dinged, announcing her arrival on the thirtieth floor. The only way out was down. She stepped onto the floor, an executive style reception, holding her breath in nervous anticipation. Frosted glass patricians, beautiful redhead behind the desk and a giant LuthorCorp symbol on the welcoming wall. Certainly Lex had arrived. Then why did she feel so saddened by it? 

Why had she come here? She always had a way of popping back up in Lex's life, and here she was doing it again. God, she hadn't even called him when his father died – but any words of sympathy for that creature's death would have been false. But in the least she could have called and not stayed away for so long…

"Can I help you miss?" the petit redhead looked up from the desk.

She looked up at the women and shook her head. There was no way that woman could help her. 

Anna turned, to have the evaluator open in her face. For a moment her heart stopped. 

But Lucas stepped out. 

"You came," he smiled – not friendly or warm by knowing and possessive. 

She had seen that look before. It ran a cold shiver down her spine, hardening her resolve. "I know LuthorCorp is a prestigious corporation. I'm not a fool Lucas," she addressed only the employment aspect of their conversation.

He nodded, his lip curving into a smirk, "Did you speak to my brother then?" He leaned against the wall in a way that blocked her from being able to leave.

She looked at him for a moment, studying. So very much like Lionel, but harder, much more crass than cunning. "No," she replied coolly, "I have another meeting right now." Which was true, she was supposed to meet with Chloe right then, but had foolishly gone there. 

He watched her. Catching the slight nervousness about his brother. His curiosity perked. Stepping out of the way he added, "Hopefully I'll get to see you again."

For some reason the comment made the girl shiver as she quickly pressed the button, hoping for an escape. As Lucas sized her up she remembered the fear of Luthors that Lex had banished.

As she entered the elevator and turned to begin her descent Lex stepped out of his office. The pair locked eyes across the foyer. 

Then the door closed.

Lex shook his head. It couldn't have been her, could it? He was convinced his mind, like most everything else, was playing games with him. Taunting and teasing. It was all just a reaction to thinking about the girl since yesterday when Chloe had mentioned her name. After nine years of non-existence she wouldn't just pop up. 

"Heather," he addressed the receptionist, "Did you speak to the woman who just left?" he motioned to the elevator with his chin. 

"No sir," she smiled brightly and adoringly at her boss. Sure he had a quick temper, and an evil reputation, but that didn't stop the spinster from her Cinderella dreams, "She only spoke to your brother."

He nodded, brow knotted. "Get me Miss Monroe on the phone," he wasn't even looking at her, but starring at the closed metal doors. Before nodding and returning to his office. Mindy Monroe would serve as a distraction for his troubled mind right now. 

Lucas watched this with general interest. His brother was always a secret puzzle that he loved to solve, or play with – something to fill the time really. And to give him leverage. Some secrets just didn't like to be discovered and that always gave Lucas more room to move within the family corporation. As he saw it there was something between the two. And Lucas was sure it would be something to use against his darling brother. 

************

Anna let out a haggard breath as the elevator moved. She felt like she was back in Smallville – both the grand and the horrid. Possessed and free. Dead and alive. All from laying her eyes on him for two seconds. 

Lex Luthor. 

It had only been a moment but her life threatened to fall in around her. The thing was, she was willing to have it all collapse to stare into those steel blue eyes again. Not to mention touch… No matter now hard she fought it she still loved him. But she would keep fighting it. She had to. She had promised herself…and swore it to Lionel. The elevator dinged again, ground floor. 


	4. If You Want to, I Can Save You

****

Title: _If You Want to…I Can Save You_

Chapter Completed: October 6, 2003

"Anna!" Chloe waved over the older woman, excited at seeing her after all the years that had passed between them. 

"Chloe," the woman smiled warmly. The pair were once on the brink of being best friends and now it felt like little had changed. The two embraced like only old friends can and took seats in the trendy coffee-house. 

"You look great," Anna slipped happily back into their friendship. Over the last nine years they had only connected through correspondence, a Beaches type relationship, so this was the first real visual connection. But the two girls still knew everything about their lives over the break. Anna already knew every detail of how Chloe met and fell for her Dick Grayson. The two young lovers had met in Blüdhaven. Chloe on her first Daily Planet assignment and Dick the 'hunky' bartender who always seemed to be everywhere she was. Who knew an investigation into a recent wave of gang wars would lead to undying love? The whole relationship had been explained in emails, letters and late night phone calls. The same was true for Chloe with Anna. She knew all about her bar exam failures and successes, the ladder climb and even the quick fix affair with her boss. It was like the two had never really parted. 

Blushing and smiling Chloe shrugged, "I guess engagement agrees with me." She laughed.

"I'll agree with that," she nodded too. 

Without being aware of it the journalist began admiring the diamond on her finger. "I always figured you would be the first to get married, or maybe the only." She caught herself after she had said it. She attention shooting up from the gold band to the girl across from her. 

Anna's smiled slipped into sadness, and her hand clasped the charm around her neck.

"Have you seen Lex?" she decided to just jump into the issue. They had never actually held back with each other. The wayward lawyer also knew about the short tryst between the Chloe and Lex – inevitable really when you push two people together. 

She stared at the glossy tabletop, "I went there," she gave a bitter, short laugh, "but didn't see him."

Chloe nodded slowly, an uneasy weight laid on them. 

Clearing her throat and looking up, Anna spoke, "so, how are you doing with that wedding?" She forced the genuine smile to break on her face through wet eyes. 

Chloe smiled and nodded, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Both girls broke into schoolyard like giggles. 

"I just have no idea about everything," she farther confessed, with a light-heartedness. 

The other woman's face contorted in thought, "Guest list?"

A grumble came from across the table about the very subject.

"Pete and Lana?" She asked cautiously. When she heard of their graduation-wedding six years ago she was more than a little surprised. It came as almost as big of a surprise as the Chloe/Pete break up. He made some comment about her still _creaming over Clark_. Which lead to the next question, "Clark?"

Chloe let out a frustrated puff of air, "Couldn't I just elope?"

Her friend laughed; soon she herself joined in again to the mirth. 

"But you'd miss the glorious dog and pony show," Anna rolled her eyes. 

"And don't forget the presents," Chloe widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in mock greed – they both fell, again, into giggles.

For an hour, the two spent time as teenagers: A free and easy existence. A grand escape really. Then it was back to adult life, at least to a degree. 

Chloe had plans to introduce Anna to her life face first: The Daily Planet. 

"I've just gotta pop in here," she told her friend, linking arms and pulling her into the bank, "Have to make sure Perry is paying me well."

Anna just smiled and shook her head. It was good to be in someone else's life for a while. 

Chloe filled out her form and took a spot in the slow moving line. Friday afternoons were really the worst time to be in a bank. Anna hung to the side, slowly relaxing with being back in Metropolis. She hadn't been _home_ in forever. A life time ago really. But then it felt almost comfortable. Like it really was home. 

But like all seemingly easy transitions, they were marked for a disaster. 

The front doors cracked open, slamming against the walls, as three men rushed the back. 

"Everyone freeze!" The first man, waving a large automatic weapon demanded, "Now all co-operate so no one needs to die."

A few of the people, now prisoners, shrieked but froze in their places. No one was going to play rouge hero. And in Metropolis there wasn't a reason to. 

The two lackies began circulating through the hostages. One with a stereotypical canvas sack for personal effects, the other bee-lining for the tellers. 

"And how about we don't touch the alarm?" the leader pointed a laser seeker at the shifting teller – who froze, "thanks. Now fill the bags." His voice was eerily clam and collected, like this was a regular job for him. Career criminal if you will.

Anna, who was off to the side, attempted to make a break for the door. There had to be more help outside then there was inside the bank. She slowly side-stepped toward the doors, reaching her shaking hand to the handle. 

A mechanical click sounded in her ear, "Careful now. No one should leave the party early." A forth man had entered the bank unnoticed, for the very purpose of catching escapees. He wrapped his gloved hand around her neck and pulled her over to the leader, near the centre of the room. 

The other man nodded to the lackie for a job well done, turning to look at the catch, "Where you going doll?" he eyes her over from under his ski mask – the beety eyes only showing. 

Anna said nothing, just growing more ridged under the tightening clasp on her neck.

"Ooo," he raised an eyebrow. He had spotted something he wanted. His fingers dug under the collar of her shirt, pulling the delicate gold chain off her skin. "Looks expensive," he stared into her eyes for a reaction. 

The girl drew in a breath. She really didn't want to lose that small trinket. It was the only thing she had left, all she had of their love. He had no idea just what it had cost her. 

He hooked his fingers in the chain, preparing to rip it from her neck, but another hostage called out for his attention. 

"No!" Chloe's voice was forceful and determined. She had her left hand fisted and held to her chest. She would never give up her engagement ring. 

"What is it with you girls and jewellery?!" the leader shook his head. Turning back to Anna he ripped the chain free and fisted it into his hand, stalking off toward Chloe he had the same idea of liberating her from her jewellery.

The plucky reporter saw this, but would have none of it. "HELP!" she shrieked in a high, loud pitch. 

The cry came off as an annoyance to the robbery group, but was in reality an alarm sounding. 

With a delicate, careful force the front doors of the bank flew open – followed by a strong gust of wind. The powerful air knocked three of the gunmen off their feet, but the fourth stood firmer, holding on threateningly to Anna and a pillar. Chloe on the other hand, knowing that this was Metropolis, had firmly and happily stood in her place. 

The powerful breeze was a precursor for the flawless entry of the man in tights. Superman landed in a blur of red, blue and yellow. 

"Let that woman go," he began with his usual good guy speech at seeing the threatening hostage situation. 

"Wholly shit it's Superman!" the gunman was slack jawed. Maybe he just never believed in the super hero, or just wasn't from around here. 

In his awe Anna elbowed him in the chest, making him release the grasp on her. As the man stumbled in pain she scurried away. 

The other men, who were themselves getting over the general shock and surprise, began pulling themselves to their feet and attempting to make their own runs for freedom. 

"Excuse me," he nodded to the now save girl and took off in a blurry rush to round up the criminals. And round them up he did. With one the banks iron bars he tied the foursome together, a pretty package for the police. 

"Is everyone alright?" he then asked of the frightened, but relived bank customers and workers. 

"Perfect," Chloe stepped over to the spandex covered man, smiling triumphedly, "Great timing."

"Miss Sullivan," he smiled and nodded to the woman, "Thank you for the distress call."

A slight blush coloured her cheeks, "Thanks for answering it…again."

He nodded and looked around at the other people, making sure he hadn't arrived to late for someone. He caught sight of the hostaged woman, her hand feeling around her neck, "Are you alright madam?" 

As she looked up at him, he realised who she was but fought not to look away. If no one else had noticed, why would she?

"Ah…fine," she was still feeling around her neck and looking around on the floor. 

"Lose something?" he approached carefully. 

She sighed, feeling silly. She had almost just been killed, and she was worried about a piece of jewellery. "A necklace. Gold chain," she waved her hands, expecting him to excuse her triviality. 

He smiled at her. Using his talents he scanned the room and retrieved the article, handing it over like a good boy-scout, "This it?"

Anna nodded, a little dumbfounded by the whole scene. Did men this good really exist? 

He dropped the broken necklace into her awaiting palm. Delicately coiling the chain and charm. 

Feeling the proud sense of a job well done and a calling fulfilled, Superman smiled again to the recovering crowd as the police finally arrived at the scene. Sirens blaring after the action was completed. Following close behind were the news vans. Anything Superman did in the city was leading story news. 

Chloe rushed to her friend's side, "You alright?" Getting an affirmative nod she continued, "You've just met Metropolis' leading man; Superman."


	5. When I Close My Eyes, I See You

****

Title: _When I Close my Eyes, I See You_

Chapter Completed: October 17, 2003

Lucas, as usual, had made himself comfortable in Lex's penthouse apartment – under the glaring eyes of Mercy. His one time suggestion that she get herself laid hadn't warmed their relationship at all. But he couldn't resist giving her a flashy smile as he dropped himself on the imported leather couch; feet propped up on the glass and marble table. 

He flicked on the television, landing undesirably on the Metropolis News. 

"Hey Lex, don't you own this bank?" he called out to his brother as the news sport told of a robbery attempt made on Metropolis First National Bank.

Lex popped his head out from dressing, just catching the news in passing, until he caught the footage. An interview with 'hostages'; one being unmistakably Chloe, the other…Anna. "Turn it up," he told his brother. 

Lucas' curiosity at his brother's interest was quenched when he saw the girl, prominently featured. Anna Clarkson read across the screen. Held at gunpoint, in italics under the name. 

The news clip showed Anna beside Chloe, who was detailing the attempted robbery, and more animatedly about Superman's rescue. 

Lex couldn't help but be in awe at her projected image. So much like the girl that crossed his threshold in Smallville, but changed. A change he was sure he had a hand in. The sick twists of fate.

"Anna," he spoke her name, barely above a whisper. His throat forced the long stuck word from his heart. 

Lucas turned to his older brother, "You know her?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

The billionaire shot a warning glare to the younger Luthor.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered to himself. 

"I'm going out," Lex grabbed his coat on the way to the door.

"What about Mindy?" the brother reminded, since that was what he was getting ready for in the first place, before the news. 

He turned sharply at the door, clearly annoyed for the distraction, "I'll cancel."

Lucas perked up, "I'll take her out." He raised his eyebrow. After all he had nothing better to do that night, why not her? "It's the least I can do for you cancelling," he tried expressing innocence, but was impossible for a man with his history. 

"Riight," the billionaire narrowed his eyes at him, before turning on his heel – continuing the path he began. 

X x x X x x X

"What is it with you and danger?" Jimmy Olsen greeted Chloe was she walked into the Daily Planet news office. 

"You know me Jimmy," she smiled, patting him fondly on the shoulder in passing. 

"Next time take me with you!" the budding photographer pleaded. 

"Maybe, if you're good," the journalist laughed good-heartedly, making sure to have Anna follow her. 

"You're just lucky Superman showed up," Lois Lane appeared, crossing her arms over her chest, and sounding stern. 

"Don't I know it!" Chloe's eyes grew wide at the thought of the spandex clad body; and both women laughed. 

"Seriously Chloe," Lois wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, "You need to be careful."

She smiled and shook her head, "Anna, I want you to meet my cousin Lois."

"Ah, Anna," Lois approached her, "I've heard about you…" She eyed her up like she was prey, or worse a competition. 

The suspicious-questioning eyes of the raven-haired woman were making the blonde nervous – just like all questioning always made her nervous. "Oh," She raised her eyebrow.

"You're Chloe's best friend," Lois greeted her warmly, "Welcoming to Metropolis…but I hear Superman already took care of that greeting." The reporter had an odd way about her; friendly but snide. 

"Don't worry Lois, I'm sure there's enough of the man in tights to go around," Clark came in, adjusting his glasses. 

"Ah Smallville, nice of you to join us," Lois said in her usual manner.

"Clark?" Anna peeked out from behind the other women. She was surprised with the changes in him. He was still tall and handsome, but no longer a farm boy. 

"Anna…" a slow smile spread on his face, "It's good to see you."

They embraced in a slow and cautious hug. Neither really sure if such a greeting was acceptable – all things considered. 

"You look great," he told her, as if addressing her for the first time. 

She shook her head dismissing the compliment. 

"No, really," he insisted, "You look like you're doing…great."

It was then that she caught his meaning. The last time she had seen him was in Smallville General, that unfortunate incident with her father. And it was possible he had heard of her dramatic exit from the Kansas town. She smiled halfway for emphasis, "And I never thanked you….for at Lex's…" implying her fall down the grand staircase. 

"I didn't do anything, not enough."

Anna took his reply as a form of self-berating, but filed it away none the less.

"Come on Clark, you were a regular superhero back in Smallville," Chloe slapped his back, her tone laced with bitterness. It seemed not all the water had passed under the bridge. 

"Wait-ago C.K., Smallville's Superman," Jimmy mimicked the headline, drawing his hand out in front of himself. 

Under a nervous laugh, Clark excused the well-meaning comment. "Keep trying Jimmy," patting the boy on the back.

"Chloe!" a loud voice boomed from another office, "Get in here!"

"Sounds like dad wants to see you," Lois quipped, making Chloe laugh as she trotted off to Perry White's office. 

The newsroom absorbed into its usual chaos, and Anna took a seat at Chloe's desk. It was littered with pages, notes and files, next to a much-needed computer. But it was a picture frame at the right side corner that caught her attention. 

The small silver frame housed a picture of herself and Chloe, hugging. 

It must have been taken at the ill-fated surprise party, before the fates had turned. A smile lit the thirty year-old's face – they looked so happy and so young. And Lex. His formed outlined behind them. He must have been in the background when Pete snapped the photo. Gingerly, she ran her finger down the image of his strong face. He was smiling. It was the night he gave her the necklace and asked her to stay. The night their lives changed, but not how they figured. Or even wanted them to. 

On its own accord, her hand travelled up to touch the chain, not remembering it was now broken, lying in her pocket. The smile slipped from her face and her hand from her neck. But for one shinning moment she felt happy without the comfort of the chain. 

"Can I get you a coffee?" she looked up to find a bright smiling face, "Jimmy Olsen," he offered, extending a hand to her. 

"Ah…yes, thank you Jimmy," Anna carefully replaced the photograph, gently shaking the kid's hand, "Anna Clarkson."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Jimmy smiled, slightly goofy and bashful, before springing off to fetch her coffee.

She laughed to her herself. It seemed adorable, high-school boys were found everywhere. It was really an Anna Karenina moment, she just hoped her life wouldn't end up the same. Or like any Russian novel for that matter. 


	6. Everywhere

****

Title: _Everywhere_

Chapter Completed: October 31, 2003

"Really. I'm fine here Chloe," Anna was trying to convince her friend that she was more than happy to stay at the hotel, while Chloe suggested that she stay with her. 

"You'd be sick of me," Anna threatened as she continued, starting to undress for bed. "And I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." She giggled at her friend's reply. "Alright…I'll see you tomorrow, for lunch. Yes. Goodnight Chloe. Goodnight," She giggled again.

She hung up the receiver and continued undressing. Laying her clothes over the standard desk chair, why all hotels had desks was beyond her, and slipped into a robe. Those she was very happy to find in the room. After the roller coaster of a day she had had, she considered herself entitled to a girlie bubble-bath and chance to relax. 

Slipping into the bathroom she began drawing herself the bath. One thing she had learned from hotel living, which for a few years she had experienced, was everything was already there. Beautiful convinces of mini packaging. The other thing she had learned was the beauty of the mini bar for counter acting lonely, cold nights. And for that reason a freshly mixed drink had been accompanying her since she got _home_. Supplying the lawyer with a happy, forgetful buzz. Really, just what she needed. 

Returning to the bedroom, of the two-room room, to refill her glass, a sparkle on the floor caught her attention. Crouching down she swooped up the object – her gold chain and hearts had fallen out of her pant pocket. 

"You always make yourself known," she spoke to the piece of jewellery, "But don't worry, I'm not forgetting you anytime soon." Giving a sad smile she dropped it onto the side table, sure to remember to place it some place safe afterwards. 

As she rose to her feet a tapping on the window caught her. It was rather surprising and confusing since she was on the twenty-first floor. With apprehensive steps she approached the balcony doors. This wasn't Edge City, and it did have its own defender – so she figured she was safe. 

Anna slowly drew back the rustic curtains in one smooth motion. She stumbled back, more than surprised to find a man hovering at the glass. At first she was set to blame the vision on the alcohol she consumed, until she realised the vision was still tapping on the glass and that the tights and cape only ment one thing. 

"Do you know how disarming that is?" she questioned the superhero as she opened the door, allowing him into the room.

"I'm sorry," Superman nodded his head to her, "I forget when people aren't from here."

She shrugged slightly, picking up her glass again, "Do you usually go visiting at night?" She turned back to him. 

"I…I was just making sure you were alright," he maintained his stance. When Clark decided to check on Anna he figured the hero would go over better – it usually did. And he was generally curious about how she was, it had been so long.

"Should I feel special?" her eyes sparkled with a mischievous light, and then shot him a smile. After a beat she continued, "I'm fine, thank you."

He smiled back. 

"But why do I think that's not why you've come?" she circled him almost like prey. The drink obviously making her head fuzzy and freeing her inhibition. 

"Guilty," he said with the slightest amusement, as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm checking up on you."

Her look was clouded. She found the superhero very curious but familiar. 

"Clark had told me all about you…about Lex Luthor," he cleared up, justifying his visit at least to her. When in reality he was just worried about her and this new, Metropolis Lex.

"I'm glad you and Clark have something to talk about," Anna quickly turned away from him, her robe twirling about her legs. 

Clark felt dejected by the lawyer, but Superman pressed on. "Have you seen him, Lex that is? He's changed a lot since you last knew him, and Clark was worried." He reached for her shoulder but found her turning sharply to face him. 

"Is this when you warn me about him?" She almost snorted, finding the whole thing ridiculous and infuriating. A warning far too late, about her personal life. 

Swallowing slightly he regained himself, taken aback by her aggressiveness. He wasn't used to this side of her. But he remembered himself and continued, "He killed his father!"

"If Clark told you ALL about me…then you would know I'm the last person who would be convinced with that argument!" Her tone was strangely calm. "And if he did, he did the world a favour!" She wasn't sure what she was defending, Lex or her own desire to have Lionel dead. Anna was breathing heavy now and her eyes were raging. The whole thing had become very heated and far too emotional. 

"Trust me, I've seen the worst the Luthor's can do," she laughed bitterly, tears now brimming her eyes; and hating herself for it. 

Again the superhero moved to comfort her, worried not just in his general way but on the personal, Smallville level. His hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She shrugged away from the strong hands, her eyes questioning him. Questioning his motives. Questioning his very presence. Questioning like she did with all men. 

He pitted her. Seeing her, especially now, he saw her as another victim of the Luthor's. Another life destroyed by the touch of that family. His hand slowly graced her cheek, softly his thumb carefully wiped the tears from her eyes.

The girl leaned into the caress. Her eyes slipping closed. Her breath hitched at how tender his touch was. How gentle he was being. It had been so long since she experienced a touch like that. A touch so soft but yet so present. A touch like… with her eyes closed, only her body responding, she could almost believe she knew that touch. Could almost believe it was Lex. His hand gracing her flushed cheek, leading her mouth to his during one of their heated encounters. 

Her slow, sweetly sensual reaction sent Clark's mind spinning. The small part of him that still thought like the sixteen-year-old Smallville boy was drawn into it. Believing that the small gasp from her parted lips was for him. Believing that the invitation was for him. 

The superhero's hand slid down to tilt her chin up. Leaning forward to press his own lips to the soft, parted ones of her pale face, he kissed her. A gentle pressure of pliable flesh.

As the warmth of contact filled her, Anna moaned. The long lingering taste of the millionaire's kiss masking the unfamiliar one she was engaged in. The woman's eyes sneaked open, desperate to verify the truth to the sensation, but careful not to destroy the fantasy. But the face before hers was foreign– not the strong features she lusted and wished for, that every man since had been. 

In a surge of panic she pushed away from him, her mind spinning and eyes burning. 

"I…I'm so sorry," he stuttered for words, staring at her swollen mouth, "…I…just…"

"Don't," she cut him off abruptly, avoiding his eyes focusing on her, "I'm not exactly prepared for company." She pulled the robe tighter around her body feeling extremely venerable and completely exposed. "I think you should go…" she moved toward the door, a habit for ushering someone out.

He did follow her, as a costumed Clark, his mouth open for words but none coming.

"Please…"she pleaded, her hand on the hotel door handle. 

As the shaking hand encased the metal a sharp knock sounded on the wood.

Despite herself, she jumped, startled by the noise and presence. Collecting herself and silently berating her behaviour she opened the barrier, figuring it was nothing more then a steward or maid.

Anna's mouth dropped. The surprise was really too much of a shock. It was almost like having a ghost of the past appear at your door – a living, breathing, tangible ghost. 

He stood there. His hands buried deep into the expensive coat that draped around his frame. His soul exposed in the steely, blue orbs of his eyes. Majestic beauty. 

"Lex," a voice broke from her throat, and her hands fell from her rode. The tightly wrapped terry cloth fell lack again, patched of her flesh became exposed. 

He smirked, his eyes soaking in the image before him. "That's a nice welcome," his eyes dragged up from her breasts to meet her eyes. 

Her mouth was still agape, unsure if this was indeed real or not. Everything seemed surreal. 

"Anna," her name left his mouth easier, the familiarity returning at the sight of her, "Can I…" he motioned with his chin to the interior of her room. 

She made sounds of agreement, stepping aside from the door. Her eyes darted around the room for her other 'guest'. The only sign of the superman's presence was the fluttering of the balcony curtains; the door was still open. She rushed across to the glass doors, shutting them and looking for traces of the read, blue and yellow. 

"Expecting someone?" Lex approached behind her, still maintaining the impersonal air with his hands hidden in his pockets. 

"Who would I be expecting?" She turned quickly, brushing against him; "There's no one I'd want to see."


	7. Here With Me

__

A/N: Super Sorry for the delay in this one. But RL has been super busy and I haven't seen an episode of Smallville in…way too long. Sorries. I've also been bitten by another fandom. But don't worry, I will be getting to this one again. 

****

Title: _Here with Me_

Chapter Completed: January 17, 2004

"No one," Lex repeated, his tone challenging her. His eyes appraising her. 

Anna's heart caught in her chest, and she felt childish for it. She wasn't some teenager anymore, and shouldn't find herself reacting to Lex in that way. Not after everything. She noted how cold his air had grown. How much older he really was now, not that she hadn't aged. Nor grown cold. "Why are you here?" she crossed her arms over her chest. 

He raised an eyebrow, realising the roles here now between them, "Well, I hear you were held hostage in one of my banks today," he began walking about the room as if he had every right to. 

His former lover just stared at him, watching and waiting. 

"And," he turned to her, to show he was serious, "I came to see how you were."

She snorted, "Why now?" Her frustrations were more than obvious as she tightened the knot of arms over her chest. Out of all the things between them she could never let go of that. Abandonment was always the last straw with her. An obsession really. 

Sighing heavily he stared at her, his eyes locking in an intimacy with hers. It was a moment of silent communication between the two. Something only possible between two people who have been so close. 

He began moving closer to her, drawn in by the warm blue of her eyes that he had found himself dreaming of. 

The intense stare of his steel blue eyes disarmed Anna. It had a way of making her comfortably venerable, fully exposed and completely engulfed by them. Like slipping into a warm bath. 

Her lips parted slowly, but the harsh whisper caught them both off guard, "My bath." She remembered just then the companion she had planed on spending her night with. Her small outburst broke the moment's spell. Her own neurotic behaviour bothered her, but she had no clue as to how she should be reacting to him. It wasn't Smallville anymore, and it certainly wasn't Edge City; so her reactionary system was in flux. She quickly excused herself to take care of the nearly overflowing bathtub.

Taking advantage of the safety of the small room she sighed, deep and heavy. She had left this man to save herself, but now, just seeing him made her feel lost. But not the bad kind of lost, it was the kind that everyone secretly hopes and longs for. The lost in someone else. And that was the only thing she could think of; the way she had been lost in him and wished to lose herself again. Those were the thoughts that had haunted her for the last nine years. That, and Lionel. 

When her eyes cleared, back to the present, she found herself gripping the taps so hard that her knuckles had turned white and her hands were shaking. The tension in her body was becoming too much. Emotional, physical, sexual. 

Another sigh racked through her, an attempt at levitating said tension, along with a quick shake of the head to clear it. She needed to regroup, desperately. Dipping her hand into the hot water she ran the liquid across the back of her neck. It was the quickest thing she could think of. 

Anna opened the door, finding Lex hunched over the side table, examining something lying on its surface. The necklace. Broken but still ever present. 

"You still have it," he didn't look up and it wasn't a question but she knew the questioning look that she would find in his eyes. 

"You…you told me to keep it," her voice was small and cracked, fighting to sound light. 

He still didn't look up, but instead picked up the object, "It's broken." He watched the chain hang loosely from his hand, the charm still cradled in his palm. 

"The robbery," she squeaked, her hand reaching out to take the object back. Like he had no right to such a relic. As her hand moved to collect the chain from his palm, the fingers encased hers, trapping her. 

"You were wearing it?" slowly his eyes pulled up from their intertwined hands to her eyes. 

"Yes," she breathed out, unable to look away, "I've been wearing it."

He smiled at this, a smug smirk creeping onto his face. Like a man realising that he still owned what he thought was lost. 

Lex moved his other hand up to her cheek, cradling the soft flesh as his thumb stroked her. Slow circular caresses. The sensation took over Anna. Her eyes slid shut and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into the touch. The touch that now was as real as it had been over the years alone. One she would close her eyes and relive cold night after night. 

"Open your eyes," his hot breath came in her ear. They had become close, invading all sense of personal space. His hand falling from her cheek to trace along her neck. His fingers dipping under the collar of her robe, tentatively pulling loose the terry-cloth barrier and exposing her pale skin. 

Anna shivered from the touch; hot electric jolts in direct contrast to the cold frost that had fallen over her. A flush crept up her chest and all breath left her lungs as his lips made contact where his fingers had just been. The soft wet flesh attacked her collarbone in slow, deliberate kisses. 

"Lex," his name left her lips in a heated whisper.

He muttered against her skin, his hands now pawing at the soft terry, dropping her hand and the broken chain. Now that he had her again in a touchable distance, he wouldn't release her. His hands found the knot, making quick work of the last boundary keeping her from him. 

Anna was unable to move, transfixed by the spell this man had over her as he pushed the robe from her shoulders. It still clung to her desperately by hanging on the angle of her arms.

"Bed," he spoke into her ear, not a question by a direction. His mouth captured hers again, instead of begging for entrance his tongue took it. Pushing past her lips to dance with the other. Her pleased gasp giving his the access

The millionaire took several steps back, forcing their embrace backward to the bed, which stood ominously in the centre of the room.

The push back finally jolting the once handmaid into motion. Her hands, trembling, moved to push the coat from his broad shoulders and onto the floor. The buttons of his shirt were the next task, only abandoned when her knees hit the mattress. 

Their decent was less than graceful and more animal. He crawled over her as if she were prey, his now naked prey. She was laid out on the plane, the robe pooled around her. She had no time to feel exposed, as his body covered hers. It wasn't magic, it wasn't romance, it was raw. The raw need of having what you've craved.

"Lex..." her voice was strained against the attack of his mouth, "Lex…stop." Patting his shoulder to gain attention. 

HE looked up from the spot between her breasts where he had settled, his gaze hazy and his breathing heavy.

"We need…to stop…" she panted, obviously fighting her desires. 

His face clouded, but his eyes still the deep blue of lust. 

"Birth control?" Anna started to pull herself up into a sitting position, struggling against his weight. 

Lex simply shook his head, lowering his mouth to continue toward his goal.

"Stop," she pushed him away now, getting an angry glare as she pulled the rumbled robe back around herself. She thought he would understand her need, the old Lex would, "I will not risk being in this position again. I will not get pregnant again to risk losing…"

Lex pushed himself off the bed, raging, "I lost the baby to!" He dropped onto the edge, heavily and he sat with his head in his hands. A torrent of emotions was released, "then you, weeks later." He dragged his hand over his head and down his neck.

"I couldn't stay…" she spoke softly, slowly crawling over to him, "And I couldn't come back."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" he spat.

That hurt, the pure hate that seemed to radiate off him, "Couldn't…" she spoke in a hushed voice, "it was against the agreement."

"Agreement?" he turned to look at her.

"I promised…" she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Promised…?"

"I promised Lionel," her voice cracked.

"You made a deal with my father!" he was on his feet now, pacing like a monster caged, his voice roaring, "A deal with the devil!" He leaned over her, "Just how did you sell your soul?"

"He paid me to stay away, to wait for you. So that you could take your place in LuthorCorp," as he snorted at her, she raised herself onto her knees refusing to be subordinate to him here and now, "How else is a girl with no one end up as a lawyer in Edge City? To be honest, I saw it as an opportunity, hell maybe an answer." Still raging she dragged herself across the bed to stand on the floor I front of him, forcing him to back up. Allowing either in their personal space was being too close. "He said he wouldn't interrfer if you came to find me, when you came. And as stupid as I was I believed that. That you would come back to me, for me. But you never did," her eyes darted away from his. A sadness seeped into her voice and threatened to reveal everything, "Why didn't you?"

He was quiet for a moment, growing defensive, "You said you needed the time to come back."

"Then why are you here now?!" she snapped, hitting an emotional break.

"FINE!" he bellowed, the sharp, hot breath hitting her face. Storming around the room he grabbed his shirt, pulling it over himself and snatching his coat from the floor. With one last look back at her, he threw open the hotel-door and slammed it shut behind himself. 

Anna ran at the door, tears now blinding her rage as she beat her fists against the hard oak. The pain didn't register in her mind. Only the pain in her chest was noticed. 

"Lex," she sobbed, falling down to the floor in front of the false idol. 

The passionate display was not lost on the assistant waiting in the hall. In fact Mercy was surprised by the raw emotions clearly displayed by her employer. 

"Sir?" she followed after him, almost timidly but surely with caution. 

"NOTHING!" he barked at her without slowing. His open shirt catching on the breeze that his speed created, his coat held tightly in his hand like an animal by the neck. His heart aching for what lay beyond the door. 


	8. In a Crazy Mixed Up World

****

Title: _In a Crazy Mixed Up World_

Chapter Completed: January 21, 2004

"Anna," Jimmy smiled brightly as he spotted the blonde woman walking into the News-Room. But the cheerful greeting went unheard as she stormed through the office. She had a goal. 

In fact Anna did have a goal, she was streamlining directly toward it.

Clark Kent stood over Lois, the pair reading the computer screen, completely unaware that he was in the warpath. 

"Clark," her voice was sharp. 

He turned, smiling, "Hey An—" his friendly greeting was cut off as her hand made the same sharp contact to the side of his face. The angle only jarring his glasses, but Clark tried his best to play it up like any other normal man would.

"Next time you and tight boy need a topic of conversation, leave me out of it!" She continued to sneer, ignoring the gasps and looks of shock that were appearing around her as she turned to leave, following the same track she had used to enter. It was a blind, robotic motion. 

"Anna?" Chloe popped up from behind her own computer at the sound of skin-smacking-skin. She saw Clark rub his cheek and Anna storming away. Piecing the scene together for herself she shot a warning glare at Clark before following her friend at a hurried pace. "Anna?" she approached her carefully at the foyer doors.

With a shakey sigh the blonde turned to her friend, still cradling her throbbing hand, "I don't think I can make lunch today."

"What's wrong?" Chloe reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

The lawyer removed her sunglasses revealing red and puffy eyes, "Where do I start?" She gave sad, ironic laugh.

"Oh, come on," the reporter carefully led the other woman out of the main flow of traffic and over to a bench, "Tell me what happened."

Anna wiped at her eyes as she dropped herself onto the hard bench, "It all went wrong when my father owed Lionel Luthor millions of dollars." She dropped her head into her hands. 

Chloe couldn't help but be reminded of that time in the hospital as she sat here with her now. She really didn't know what to say then, and not now either. Just waited. 

After a few quiet moments Anna ran her fingers through her hair, "I saw Lex last night."

Despite herself, a pleased smiled tugged at Chloe's face, "And?"

She leaned back against the bench, heavily. "We fought, argued," she rolled her head, looking over at her friend, "I'm really stupid."

Chloe's brow knotted in confusion.

"I've screwed up really bad," the other woman leaned onto her knees again, "Beyond anything."

"I doubt that," she tried to sound reassuring, "What could be so bad?"

Anna laughed, a dark frustration, "I…I made a deal with Lionel…" She swallowed hard, "When I left Smallville I went to the only place that I could, the dorm. But Lex had been paying for school and I wasn't speaking to my father. I was so hopeless and alone…"

/flashback/

__

She was standing in the middle of the apartment style dorm room. A small stack of boxes was forming in the one corner. Without Lex she had no way of supporting herself, let alone pay for school. And these were the anxious thoughts that were running through her head.

A solid knock sounded on the weak door.

Both annoyed and relieved by the distraction, she opened the door, "What do YOU want?" Reflexively she closed the door slightly, leaving it open only enough to see the man on the other side. 

"Aren't you going to let me in Anna?" Lionel smirked smugly.

Unsure why, she opened the door and let him in. It wasn't like he could get away with anything, at least ten people had to of seen him coming up to her room. Everyone always saw everything here. 

"You're dorm," he observed, looking over the small apartment style room.

"Not sure for how much longer," she snorted, crossing her arms tightly over her chest

"Ah, yes," he turned to face her, "I heard about you leaving Smallville. I'm sorry to hear about the unpleasantness."

"Hmm," she muttered, setting her jaw and glaring at him. 

"Not planning on staying?" he motioned to the stack of boxes.

Her eyes drifted from the stack back to the businessman, "Can't see how I can."

"Your father?" he raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed, "I haven't spoken to Dr. Clarkson in quite a while, and don't plan on starting."

He nodded at this, taking it upon himself to take a seat on the small couch, "I think I may be able to help." 

Her eyes widened, questioning.

He motioned for her to sit, but she declined. Crossing his left leg over his right knee he leaned back, "I hate to see potential go to waste. And I hear your professors believe you have potential for corporate law." He paused to make sure she was following, "I'd like to make sure that you don't go to waste. 

"Why?" she shook her head, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

"Past indiscretions," he rested his head on his bridged fingers, "and I'd hate to see my son's potential go to waste also."

She huffed slightly, glaring at him.

"you could help me with that, just assist in a little…push," his smug smirk appeared on his face.

"And how would I do that?"

"Just give him a little space," he moved fluidly, talking with the aid of his expressive hands, "I know all of this has taken a toll on him, not to mention you my dear, and I just know he needs time to get his head on straight. A little time to organise himself in his work."

She was still confused, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't contact him," he started, matter-of-factly, "far be it from me to stand in the way, when Lex contacts you I'll pose no interference. I just think my son needs a little time and space."

The idea of a little time seemed like a logical idea to the girl, "and just what do I get for this time?"

The evil grin twisted the corner of his mouth, "I'll more than happily make sure you continue your education and of course are well supported."

"The prospect just seemed to make sense," Anna's voice cracked as she continued to tell her story, "It seemed like such a heaven sent. So I agreed not to contact Lex, to wait for him, and I continued with school. For the first year I spent nights watching the phone, then slowly school started to consume me and time passed. I was sure he forgot me, so I tried to start my life." 

Chloe looked at her with pursed lips, mulling over all the details laid out before her, "wow." She breathed out, "I'll admit I was curious how you managed and why you never…"

"Yeah," she whispered. Wiping under her eyes again she spoke, "I guess I should really apologise to Clark. I wasn't angry at him, it was me."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe half smiled, "I'm sure he deserved it for something."

"well yeah, a little," she chuckled.

"You wanna go grab lunch now?" the reporter asked hopefully.

Anna shook her head, standing, "I think I better go back to the hotel, get some sleep," she shrugged, "I hear tomorrow's a big night."

Chloe smirked, standing next to her, "Just a little." She made an inch sign with her fingers, speaking of her congratulatory dinner. "You gonna be okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'll try," she shrugged again, "I've always been trying."

"I know," Chloe nodded, "I know," she pulled the older woman into a tight hug to illustrate the point that she understood.

"Thanks," Anna smiled fully now, slipping on her sunglasses again she left the building.

"Is she alright?" Clark appeared from around the corner.

"I'm gonna hope do," Chloe replied, "She's gonna go rest." She stared at Clark for a moment, thinking, "I've got somewhere I've got to go, tell Perry I'll be back." She hurried around to her desk, gathering the necessary things for the little visit she was planning.

*******

Chloe hated the long elevator ride to the thirtieth floor, it was always worse when she had a lot on her mind. 

The dinging of the doors was a welcome sound as she stepped into the lobby.

"Miss Sullivan," Heather, the little redhead behind the desk greeted her with a smile, "Lex is busy at the moment, if you could wait…"

Chloe simply waved her off, continuing without hesitation to the office doors. 

The receptionist's calls of "Miss" went unanswered.

The spunky little reporter even pushed past the powerhouse of Mercy to get into Lex's office, to face the man himself. 

"I apologise Lex," Mercy bowed her head into the office, a way of announcing Chloe's arrival. 

The millionaire was surprised by the forced entry, but not by the visit itself. He held up a hand, requesting a moment to finish the conference call he was in the middle of.

"Very good Robert, keep me posted," he spoke into the ear piece, promptly pulling it from his ear and tossing it onto the table, "What can I do for you Miss Sullivan?"

"Go back and talk to Anna," was the first thing that sprang from her mouth.

"Why? To hear about the other ways she whored herself out to my father," He was crass and stern, hiding everything.

Chloe's eyes widened and her nostrils flared, but the reaction was noticed too late as her hand made direct contact to his cheek. The slap was harder than she had ever imagined herself being capable of. 

They didn't speak, just stared at each other: Lex rubbing his smooth, stinging cheek and Chloe cradling her throbbing hand. 

It was Lex who spoke first, making a call to the front desk for ice, "You may have sprained your hand."

"It's killing her you know," the woman dropped herself into her chair.

He shook his head and laughed humourlessly, "me too." His voice was low and dry. Chloe was barely able to hear his confession. 

"Why did you never go to her?" she began her questioning. 

The millionaire waited until Heather exited the office before replying, "I couldn't. His reply was quick as he prepared an ice pack for Chloe's hand. 

"Thanks," she accepted the remedy, but the look on her face demanded a father explanation. 

Cracking his jaw he glared at her, but turned away before her eyes fell on his – avoiding being read, "There are reasons."

"So why can't you except her reasons?" Chloe bit back, getting a groan, "I'm just trying here…blame it all on the wedding, but damn it, this is ridiculous." She sighed, "We're not kids anymore and should stop acting so spoiled."

The look he gave her then was challenging, challenging her to stay and push this farther.

She stood, tossing her handmade ice pack back into the tray, "Listen, I love you both," again she touched his cheek, but this time not with violence but comfort, "And you've both screwed up. Swallow your pride." She patted his cheek, flashing a wicked grin and leaving. 

The still stinging flesh served as a reminder to the wealthy businessman that his heart still beat. That in itself had a sting to it. 


	9. I Died Just a Little

****

Title: _I Died Just a Little_

Chapter Completed: January 25, 2004

Lex had made it a short day at the office. In fact he left a short time after Chloe and settled into his penthouse. A tumbler of aged scotch and an imported leather couch were the only company he was seeking. But Lucas, as with his usual behaviour, didn't agree with this. 

"Hey brother," he announced himself loudly, getting only a sneer, "Tough day?" The brother sat on the couch's arm, watching the older Luthor. 

Another glare was given as reply. 

"This about Anna?" a wickedly smug grin twisted his face. 

The received a reaction from Lex, who turned to look directly at his annoyance. He locked his jaw again, clenching it again, "I have no idea what you're going on about." He finished the amber liquid then rose to fill the glass again. 

"Oh you know," Lucas followed him, "the woman from the news report, and Dad's files; Anna Clarkson."

Lex turned sharply, his eyes blazing, "Files?"

"I thought that would get your attention," the younger Luthor snatched the glass and drank, like a novice of cheap liquor.

"What files Lucas?" he repeated.

"Dad's." turn about was far play, "The personal ones from his office." On the direction the elder brother turned toward the space, a room that housed the relics of Lionel Luthor. Lucas continued, "He had a whole bunch, all different people. All from Smallville: Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Martha and Jonathan Kent."

"I have them," Lucas's smile still smug as he replaced the glass to the bar. 

"Give them to me," Lex demanded.

"It made for very interesting reading," he turned to face his brother, ignoring the demand.

A twitched appeared on the smooth, strong face. 

"How much do you think it'll take for her to sleep with me? Or is she just for Luthor use?" 

Lex snapped at this. He lunged at his brother, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and forcing his back to the wall, "Don't you ever say that again. Don't even say her name. If I ever catch you spewing that again…" He almost growled, throwing the other man to the floor.

As Lucas hit the floor he smirked, pleased with himself, "she's the one isn't she?" he wasn't waiting Lex to reply, by the way his back tightened and relaxed he knew he was right, "She's that little velvet box in your desk and that stone angel at the mansion."

"No," Lex gripped the bar's edge and after a deep sigh released it, "The angel is our child."

When to turned to Lucas his face was shrouded and broken. An image of a broken and exposed man. It was this image that shook him, surprising him completely.

"You…you had a child?" Lucas pushed himself up off the floor, watching his brother.

"Not exactly, Anna miscarried," the broken man dropped into a chair, the past playing out on his face, "That's when she left." He was avoiding the full, tabloid worthy story. 

Lucas was by all accounts an arrogant asshole, but never anticipated the reaction he was receiving and was lost on how to proceed. Any kind of 'I'm sorry' would seem like false sympathy, and to the one saying them, feel like it.

"Why didn't you just go after her?" he slipped back into full Luthor style, skipping the emotion.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Lex muttered to himself and continuing on his self-discussion he replied, "because I was afraid she didn't want me to." The fear of failure and rejection was integrated into the Luthor value system. The revelation hit him, "and out father used that."

Lucas wasn't sure what that ment, and really didn't care since his mind game wasn't fan anymore, "Since when have you been afraid or anything? Really Lex, I'm ashamed of you." It was always strange how Lucas managed to sound so much like Lionel since he was never raised by the tyrant. 

"You don't understand Lucas," his voice was tired as he rubbed a hand over his bald-head.

"You love her, what the hell's to understand?!" he shrugged simply. For a man who spent all his free time pursuing various sexual conquests he hit the 'love nail' on the head, clearly. "Why bother making it complicated, everything is already complicated."

The brooding millionaire glared at him, "Just what is in that file?"

Lucas stared back, as if considering whether or not to share that information, "Lots of things." His smirk was mischievous; "Letters, a deed, checks and a stack of cancelled ones." The deadly Lex glare told him to be serious.

"I want to see it," he rose from the chair, slipping into a business role.

"Figured," Lucas shrugged, going for his saddlebag. After rustling around, he pulled out a thick brown folder to hand over to his brother. "What's the deal with her anyway?" he looked over his shoulder.

Lex began flipping through the folder; "Dr. Clarkson had stolen five million from the company, when he worked in LuthorCorp's researched division. Claimed he was making a miracle, major medical research," he held up the document that proved that. "The good doctor even had Anna convinced the cure was for a mystery disease that she had – the great protector that he was he saved her, " he scoffed, "But all he made was a pretty placebo. And instead of giving up his false research he gave up his daughter." The anger tinged his voice.

"Give new meaning to paying in trade," Lucas remarked, getting an annoyed grunt for his observation. 

"This checks go all the way up to…"

"the day he was killed," Lucas gave a pointed look at his brother. The accusation that Lex had in fact been behind the bullet that murdered Lionel went unspoken but was still there. 

"And she stopped cashing them year ago," Lex began musing, "Why would he keep sending them?" He couldn't see his father as generous or hopeful, not one to pass along money. 

"Why was he even paying her?" Lucas reached for another page from the file. It was a strange photograph of her, surveillance footage possibly. But it was clear the subject didn't know they were being photographed. 

"He was amused by her," Lex's voice was low. He had found several more pictures of her, including one marking her graduation and various transcript reports of the girl's career. He dropped heavily into the chair again, various emotions playing on his face. His father had seen every milestone in her life, but he hadn't. 

"He was obviously interested, " his brother continued talking, "There's a whole paper trail of her life – like a scrapbook. Did he ever pay this much attention to us?" The boy seemed bitter, looking up at his brother.

He was still engrossed by the folder. One image particularly had enticed him. Lex stared at the glossy reflection of Anna; her face peaceful as her body lay curled up in sleep. An odd addition to the documents of the file. But he could hear his father justify the image: protecting an investment, to know one's enemy. Anything to avoid admitting his twisted obsession that his collection told of. 

Lex knotted his brow, so many things were falling into new places but the picture still wasn't clear. At least he didn't see it clearly, not yet. And maybe never. 

"So…why was he paying her?" Lucas tossed himself onto the couch, tossing the pictures on to the marble table's top. The game of 'who done it' was growing thin.

"Because I made him," Lex's eyes closed heavily at the weight of the strange, cryptic message. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Anna leaned against the railing of the small balcony that was attached to the small hotel room. The ominous chain hung from her fingers like holding the last strand of a dreamed future.

A slight ruffle behind her made her open her eyes. "I think you're getting sloppy," she spoke into the darkness.

"Didn't want to sneak up on you this time."

"hmm," she didn't bother turning around, she knew it was the red, blue and yellow superhero. No one else could just appear this many floors up.

He took a step closer anyway, regarding her with a strange curiosity and concern, "I wanted to apologise for the other night." It was hard to sound like a superhero and make apologies, but Anna always managed to make Clark feel like a teenager. Awkward and self-conscious. "And about Clark. –."

"Don't," she cut him off. It would be nice to have them separate people, not having the one speak for the other, "Clark and I will talk ourselves, unless," she turned to him now, "that's why you're here. Because Clark is worried."

He was taken aback by seeing her so closely, the red, sad eyes and cold gaze. "No, not because of Clark…I was concerned. I saw who came to visit you yesterday."

The humourless laugh escaped her again as she turned back to the railing. The vastness of the city made her feel even worse, even more lost. "Do you ever wish for destiny?" her musings weren't totally directed at the man behind her, but the audience made her feel better. "So no matter what, how much you screw up, you still end up with where you're ment to. You still end up with who you love." A sad sigh came from her as she leaned harder on the metal rail.

The irony of their situation wasn't lost on Clark. He always wished to escape his destiny while she wished to be trapped by one. 

"Do you think Lex is your destiny?" he found himself posing the question, not in the way Superman would but how Clark would – as a friend. 

"It can't feel like this and not be," she turned to him again, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "I love him and it haunts me," she held out her hand, cradling the chain like an injured bird. 

He felt his heartbreak. He was once friends with Lex and Anna and knew the way that he felt for her. Saw the way he broke for her, in the way he does. 

"You really love him," he said it only to confirm it for himself. He had hoped, for Anna's sake, that the feeling had passed but it seemed that they were all under the same destiny. 

He took hold of the small gold links from her hand, surprised by how easily she released it, almost weakly. Clark came to a decision, like Superman had, to accept the destiny. It was all for some reason that went beyond this one man with the double life. And with Anna's chain he was going to make that point.

Laying the delicate chain in his palm, the broken links centred, he stared at it. The intense glare was characteristic of the Kypton's son alone. From his steel eyes came powerful heat – melting the guided metal to refasten the links. The chain was repaired. 

Anna watched with wide eyes, surprised with the rare power and gentle care that the hero displayed. 

He handed back the prized procession, "I'm not a jeweller,' he offered with a shrug almost sheepishly. 

"No I…" she was speechless as she reached out to touch it gingerly, the idea of it being repaired so easily touching her deeply. "Thank you," she choked out, staring up at him, but unable to take the jewellery back in her own hand. "You look at me like you've hurt me or something," she observed, studying his gaze with her own. "Something so familiar about you," she reached her hand out from the offered chain to his cheek, intending to touch this strange creature of a man.

He quickly dodged her intensity. "Here," he moved behind her, sweeping back her wavy locks to replace the chain around her neck where it belonged. To the casual observer the action could look sensual, but in reality it was a solemn promise. Clark had given up on his friendship with Lex long ago, but promised to make one last peace offering to their relationship. He still felt like he owed it to Anna. To make up for the fall he allowed her take to cover his own fear. 


	10. The Same Old Heartbeat

****

Title: _The Same Old Heartbeat_

Chapter Completed: February 2, 2004

****

It was days before Gotham's favourite ward was set to marry the spunky Metropolis reporter. And as best as he could, Bruce Wayne had kept the event from the news. But to maintain airs the simple wedding needed to be a social event of the season, spanning two cities. 

For that reason Metropolis was lit up with an engagement party worthy of royalty, in hopes of avoiding a circus on the big day. The groom and his benefactor clung to their privacy with a death grip, but there were social rules that even superheroes couldn't avoid – no matter how badly they wanted to. 

So Bruce had set up a grand ball for the lovebirds, a taste of what the wedding was to be. Hundreds of people neither party had met were all present to publicly daunt on the couple. 

"Anyone ever tell you you're incredibly sexy when you're frustrated?" A playful voice carried over the growing crowd, grabbing Chloe's attention. 

Through the haze of white and gold the owner of the voice materialised along with a beaming smile on the bride-to-be's face. 

"No," she replied with a great smile on her face.

"Good, cause if they did I may have to hurt them," a gentle smirk played on the boyish face. 

She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder, "Dick Grayson!"

The to be groom wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body against his chest and giving her an appropriate kiss for lovers long separated. 

Pulling back only to breath, Chloe looked up at him with dazed eyes and playful grin, "Miss me?"

"Of course," he leaned in to touch her lips gently with his again, but his mouth didn't know the meaning of chaste. 

Their second go at a lip-locked reunion was cut off by someone clearing their throat, obviously wanting the pair's attention. 

"Maybe I should just some back?" Anna could barely hold back her laughter. 

"Oh," Chloe giggled, reluctantly pulling away from Dick. "Sorry," the apology was for show, judging from the pleased smile on her face. 

Anna just smiled back, amused by her friend's happiness. "You must be the hot bartender," she smirked at the suited man, who still had his arms around the petite blonde.

"And you must be the one from all those emails," he extended a hand to her. 

"Nice to finally meet the elusive Dick Grayson," the lawyer shook hands with him, evaluating the man that had wooed her friend. Pleased at what she saw and the reaction he was giving. For a moment the happy-couple syndrome strung the former handmaid. It hurts when you see what you can't have. 

"Much nicer than words on a screen," he winked at her. It was the classic way in which Dick teased and flirted – all friendly and open. It came from years spent with a witty British butler. 

"Hey! That's a matter of opinion," Chloe took defence of her medium, and received a quick kiss on her nose for her outburst.

He smiled at her but was caught by another presence in the room, "Bruce actually made it!" He pushed back from the girls, "Nice to meet you Anna," he called off before bounding off to meet up with the millionaire. 

Chloe sighed in contentment, "So, what do you think?" She didn't turn back to her friend; her eyes were still locked on the man across the room.

"Very nice," Anna leaned in to share his line of vision. Enjoying the view. 

"And he doesn't own one flannel shirt," the bride gave a coy look to her friend, causing them both to break into a laugh. 

"And just what is so amusing ladies?" Lois pushed herself into their little group. Having just arrived in the hall. To most people the idea of an exuberant party the week before a wedding was in excess, but Lois seemed to thrive on it. Something about class, she'd say. 

"Oh nothing all that interesting," Chloe smiled tightly at the brunette.

"Well, good," she seemed to push Anna out of the inner circle, "that means I haven't missed anything."

"Oh I doubt that you could miss anything," Anna muttered under her breath, trying her best to endure the woman.

Lois flashed a fake smile, making sure the other women know she had heard. "Why don't you go introduce me to Bruce?" she pushed at Chloe's shoulder. 

"You've met Bruce before…"she reminded with a smug look over the shoulder to her cousin. 

"But one never wishes to look over eager," Lois almost growled, pushing her cousin in the direction of the two men.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at the other blonde, a silent offer to do her the same service. But really Anna didn't have the stomach to meet another millionaire at the moment, so she carefully declined the offer. Giving a shrug of apology she allowed herself to be pushed away. Not that there was much room for negotiation. 

Anna stood alone for a moment, not really noticing the fact that she was standing alone in the middle of a sea of people; her stark red dress in perfect contrast to the muted colours and classic black that surrounded her. She really didn't fit into this social circle anymore, and it wasn't that she had been thrown out of the sect, even if her shaded past would be cause for it. It was that she didn't feel the excitement for her love struck friend that she should, instead she was jealous, angry and sad. 

Out of reflex her fingers trailed up to her neck, lightly caressing the gold chain. It was her only companion this night. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Clark played with his tie again. He hated dressing up, with all its false pretences and fake images. Which was ironic considering his whole adult life was a game of dress up and pretend. Everyday he pretended while dressing up as clumsy reporter Clark Kent and the brave Superman. It had gone as far as no longer seeing himself as the one person. But he had reasons to be here now, all dressed up. Two actually. Three if you were counting people. The obvious was Chloe, who had disappeared into the crowd of people along with his '_date'_ Lois; the others were Anna and Lex. And he was yet to spot either of them. 

It had been three years since he had said anything civil to the millionaire, longer since Clark had. It seemed that Superman had more to say to the dubious millionaire than Clark had for his former friend over the last spanning of time. But he was going to break that silence. He had finally found something to say. For Anna. For destiny. 

He just needed to find the man first, assuming he was going to attend. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Tell me again, why I've been dragged here?" Lex grumbled as he entered the festive hall. The white and gold reminded him of the inside of a Champaign bottle, only more forcibly bubbly. 

"Well," Lucas grabbed a flute from the passing tray of a waiter, "One, you've convinced yourself that you're friends with Sullivan." A grumble of profanities was the reply to that. "Two, it improves the image of LuthorCorp to have you out among the civilised." He punctuated the statement by finishing the glass in two solid swallows. 

Lex would never get used to how Lucas had turned out – so much more the Luthor than he was. "So, tell me why I brought you?" Mindlessly he searched through the crowd with his eyes.

"So you didn't have to ditch a date when you found Anna," Lucas replied bluntly, not even watching the surprised expression registering on his brother's face. "Why don't you go find your tragic princess and let me mingle," he nudged the older Luthor toward the mass of people as he made his own way in. 

"Remember, civilised," Lex warned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chloe could never get over how shamelessly Lois would latch herself on to Bruce whenever the millionaire was in town. 

Not that Gotham's playboy seemed to have a problem with this.

"Oh Bruce, you have to let me interview you," she batted her eyelashes, locking arms with him. 

"That's the worst excuse for a date I've ever heard Lois," he smiled at her. That type of smile that made hundred's of women fall to his feet. "Especially when all you need to do is ask."

But it was always amusing to see Lois stumble over her words for a moment and blush.

"There you are."

Chloe found herself being turned to face someone else. Something she was realising that she had to get used to. 

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you," it was the smiling face of Gab Sullivan.

"Dad," she laughed warmly at the flustered, aged man, pulling him into an embrace.

"There certainly are a lot of people here," absent-mindedly he began pulling at his tie, feeling out of place in this new grand world. 

Chloe smiled shyly and blushed slightly, "I'm glad you're here."

"You're already going far enough away from me, so I couldn't miss seeing you as much as possible now," his smile was one of happy-sadness. Teasing her, but never meaning guilt. He quickly cleared up his emotions to continue, "I hope you don't mind I brought someone along…"

Her eyes lit up with surprise. Everyone received an invitation for them and a guest, but the idea of her father being able to fill that role was a shock. 

"I just thought you two needed to reconnect…" he went on, side stepping to pull the mystery guest forward.

"Hey Chloe," Lana was much more reserved and far less perky. Her head hung down, but the long brown hair ever present. 

"ah…Lana," she sputtered around her words and emotions. There was so much left hanging between them that she didn't know how to react to seeing her. "Um…where's Pete?" she forced a smile and jumped into the major issue that plagued her. 

The big brown eyes looked up sadly, but she shrugged, "We're separated."

The corner of Chloe's mouth twitched to smirk, but she fought it, giving a sympathetic nod.

"Either way," Lana gave one of her bright smiles, dimmed by time, "I just wanted to congratulate you Chloe. I'm really happy for you."

She let herself smile now, "thanks." 

Nodding the brunette moved to leave, as if she had been dismissed. 

"Wait," Chloe reached for the retreating arm, "Why don't you come to the wedding." She wasn't sure why she felt the impulse, maybe because she was finally above the fairy princess or she was finished with the juvenile way she felt threatened by her. 

Lana looked at her with wet eyes, "Really?"

Chloe gave her a genuine smile, "Yes, really." 

Letting out a happy sigh, the Smallville native pulled the Metropolis reporter into a long awaited hug. They had been almost sisters once, so acquaintances now was something. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Having super sensitive hearing always had its benefits and drawbacks. The drawback was overhearing Lois flirt with Bruce Wayne. The benefit was being able to find Lex in the massive crowd. 

With no actual plan Clark approached the Metropolis Prince. 

"Lex," he announced himself.

The millionaire turned around slowly, "Clark?"

"Ah, hi," he ran his hand nervously through his hair, the questioning gaze he was under was making him even more nervous. He never really noticed the confidence he received from the spandex suit. 

"Did you really some over to exchange pleasantries with me Clark?" Lex was apprehensive with their meeting. 

"Well, um, no," Clark straightened his stance, "I wanted…ah…Anna," he couldn't find a way to begin.

Lex raised an eyebrow at him. Unsure whether or not that was what the news reporter had wanted to say. 

"Lex, we used to talk all the time," he tried another approach, "and I have one last piece of advice." His brow knotted.

"I thought you were _done with me_ a long time ago," a bemused smirk appeared on his smooth face. 

"It's for Anna," a sense of duty ringing in Clark's voice. 

"Want me to stay away from her?" again he raised an eyebrow along with the flute to his lips, effectively hiding the sneer. 

With a registered sigh Clark replied, "No, actually. I want you to go to her." He really didn't feel comfortable with this.

The shocked expression on his face was of disbelief, "Why?" and suspicion. 

"I've become a fan of destiny," Clark replied with a cool shrug. 

Lex continued to stare at him like he was a puzzle, which really was how he viewed Clark Kent.

"You've always deserved to be happy," Clark couldn't help but remember the close bond they had shared back in Smallville. "Both of you."

"Thank you Clark."

He smiled sadly, almost sheepishly, "I should go...back to…" he was excusing himself clumsily.

"Destiny?" Lex raised his glass almost mocking the man in front of him.

"Right," he muttered as he walked away, suddenly wondering if he had made his own destiny harder by pushing theirs' along. 


	11. ‘Cause I Still Love You Like I Did Befor...

****

Title: _'Cause I Still Love You Like I Did Before_

Chapter Completed: February 4, 2004

Festive words and the happy atmosphere had become suffocating. And Anna was determined to find air. She was in desperate need of it. Really she couldn't take the pro-love vibe anymore when her own romantic life was in shatters. It could have been selfish, if she wasn't truly happy for Chloe. Under any circumstances this party would feel like a trap. And really Anna felt more comfortable with her ghosts and demons, having spent more time with them.

She took a deep breath of the cold night air from the confines of the ballroom's balcony. It seemed every building in Metropolis was equipped with landing bays for the flying superhero. The slight, cool sting was a welcomed distraction.

She closed her eyes and quietly escaped from everything to the one place she worshipped in memory. The soft down filled bead and warm body pressed against hers. A sweet sounding voice filling her ears with the echo of her name. 

"Anna."

She could almost hear it now, and her fingers moved around her neck to trace the one object that made it all real. A soft sigh escaped her painted lips. 

Lex smirked as he watched her. He had followed her out here and his one attempt to gain her attention had failed, but he had initiated a response. Slowly, and silently he walked up to her, watching the gentle breathing and the parting of her lips. The whole scene made his feel like a voyeur, but he didn't risk touching her yet. Although, the temptation was there. 

Anna was still lost in the memory. Her hands holding the delicate charm and her lips pursed. She could remember the soft pressure against them as he pledged himself and his future. 

"Lex," she whispered his name at the recollection. A pledge of her own. 

He had had enough. The sound of his name on her raspy voice made him move to her. Coming up behind her he let his own fingers trace along the chain on her exposed neck. 

"Anna," he leaned in to speak into her ear. Hot breath spilling onto the chilled skin. 

Her eyes fluttered open, finding herself over looking the dark city, but still the sensation remained. The hot tingle was still moving along her neck. 

"Anna," he called to her again, louder but not any fiercer. His tongue disobeying his mind, and sneaking out to taste the soft flesh behind her ear. 

Gasping slightly she turned around to face the blue eyes and smooth face. 

"Hi," Lex smirked at her light blush. 

She had no reply for a moment, all words failed her, until the light flash of hurt and anger hit her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"At the party, or in this particular space?" he fought to keep the banter playful, it was much easier to reconcile that way. 

She huffed in frustration, pacing around the small space they occupied, to put space between them. "Why do we have to keep playing this game?"

"Do you want the simple answer or the truth?" he leaned against the iron railing. 

She turned to him, eyes pleading. 

"I think the game is who we are," he replied casually with his philosophical remark, giving her an open, sideways glance. 

The defencelessness of his approach made the woman relax; stepping into the sphere of his personal space. "Do we ever want to win?" the question was of sad surrender. 

"I know I want to," he looked up at her, eyes a darkening shade of blue. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked at her lips, "How long do we have to dance around metaphors?" She stepped closer again, now in reaching distance if Lex made the move to finally reach out for her. 

"I thought I was the straight forward one," he smiled. 

Anna shrugged, a smile playing on her own lips. "Years," she offered as if that were an explanation. 

Lex pushed himself off the iron bars, standing at full height in front of her. The strong frame reminding her of his great power, both in business and over her. His hand moved out toward her, clenching the charm between his fingers by their happy place against her skin. He leaned in close to her then, his fingers hovering over her skin and his lips over hers. 

"I want you," he spoke in a raspy whisper, "Always have…"

"Always will," she found herself whispering back. 

The smiled played on his lips now. 

She placed her hand against his chest, pushing him back lightly, "What about _everything_?" she emphasised, hoping her would understand what she ment. 

A small sigh deflated the squared shoulders. "Let's just forget that," he released the chain, but didn't move. 

"Can you?"

He locked eyes with her, "Just say I accept it."

She searched his gaze to make sure that he did in fact. And he did. 

The smile moved to her face. 

His hand moved to cup her cheek, pulling their mouths painfully closer to each other, but still waiting. "Any other renovations?"

She licked her lips in anticipation, making it hard for him to keep the distance. "Just a question of curiosity," she replied. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, signifying that he was ready for her to ask. 

There were various things the lawyer was curious about, various questions that ran through her head, but one was of pure inquiry. And this would answer questions about both of them. 

"Did you kill him?" she refused to say the name. 

Amusement played in the millionaire's eyes; "I was no where near Metropolis at the time of the shooting." His official answer of avoidance received a raised eyebrow; her signal that she wanted a different response. 

A dry chuckled started in his chest; "Does it matter?" He smirked, slightly lopsided. 

She seemed to take a moment to think. Rolling her eyes away from him as her hands snaked around his neck. "Naw," a wicked smile danced on her face. 

The Luthor wasted no more time. His own lips crushed themselves against hers. His hands moved along her body to rest on her hips, holding her against him as their mouths brought them closer. A quick lick across her lips granted him entrance, allowing him to penetrate her. 

A soft moan made them separate; a need for air forced the issue. 

Anna's hands moved up his neck and back down, a slow caress before pulling away. A mischievous smirk appeared on her swollen lips, "So what made you come to me this time?"

He licked his own lips, pulling his eyes away from her soft, red ones. "You," he explained simply. The very fact that his father had encountered the past life of his possession didn't enter him mind, at least not in the conscious one. But the answer made her happy and even content. "And destiny." 

The woman raised an eyebrow at this, her interest perked, "Where did you get that?"

He chuckled, "Of all places, Clark mentioned that to me today."

Her eyes narrowed, processing that fact. IT was last night that she had used that exact word for this very situation – to Superman. Sure he and Clark were friends, but when would they of had the time to discuss it, in the last twenty hours? Would they really share the same word? The passing of knowledge was perplexing. 

The confused look on her face made Lex concerned, "Anna?"

"Sorry," she smiled with a new light in her eyes, "I was thinking about our very curious friend Clark…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Clark, what are you staring at?" Chloe's voice invaded his hearing, breaking the concentration he had on the conversation taking place outside. 

"Ah, oh…" he gave one last, unhopeful glance in the direction of the balcony doors, now unable to hear what Lex and Anna had began discussing, "Nothing. Just thinking Chloe."

The girl shook her head, laughing and locking arms with him to pull him over to the group. If he was ever going to explain himself, she'd have to wait for him to do it in his own time. 


	12. Look Inside My Wild Mind

****

Title: _Look Inside My Wild Mind_

Chapter Completed: February 11, 2004

"You know, for a guy who grapples into danger on a daily bases, you look scared to death right now," Bruce chuckled darkly - his night voice sneaking into the playboy façade. 

Dick let out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, "You know this is far more dangerous." He gave a nervous smile as he spoke of his wedding, which was set to take place in a handful of hours. 

"It is," a serious tone took over. He was slipping into his leader role again. A warning tone continued, "Are you sure you can trust Chloe?"

The groom turned around sharply, glaring. 

"I know she's a wonderful girl, but she is a reporter. And you have a lot of secrets.we all do. Can you trust her with all that?"

"Like you _trusted_ Selena?" Dick bit back. This was part of the reason he left Gotham in the first place, to get out from under the cap of the great Batman. 

"Selena," Bruce was now speaking in a harsh whisper, "is different."

"So's Chloe!" he jumped in, standing up to the form that he used to fear, but always respected. 

"Boys! Can we stop the shop talk for one day?" Barbara Gordon cautiously approached the pair, sneaking around the chapel doors. 

They both moved quickly to view the one that had interrupted them, the recognition coming just as quickly. 

"Babs!" Dick jumped down from the front platform to meet her. 

"Dicky," she allowed him to embrace her in greeting. 

"I'm glad you came.good timing," his whispered into her ear. 

"Are you two ever going to stop trying to kill each other?" she asked, giving both a pointed glare. 

Bruce just shook his head and held out his arms to greet the girl. He should know better by now then to try and control the pair. They were never under his control, and only barely guided by him. "It's nice to see you away from the computer Barbara," he gave her a stiff embrace. 

"I couldn't miss watching Dicky lose his freedom," she laughed at the man as he pulled at the tie around his neck, "and if he loves her, that's enough for me to trust her." She turned her gaze to the millionaire-vigilante then. 

A deep sigh resided through him, but he could only nod at them. It was just something he had to accept - that his horde had grown up and didn't need him to protect them anymore. At the risk of using a cliché, they had left the cave. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Take a deep breath." Lois coached, pulling at the pearled zipper, ".now let it out." At the command the metal teeth eased up to the top of the satin dress. 

"thanks," Chloe almost panted, "This damn thing fit almost perfect last time I tried it on."

"Nerves," Lois replied as if she held authority on the subject. 

The bride sighed, giving a lopsided grin. Catching her other friend in the mirror, and the dazed look in her eyes. "Let's talk about something else." she turned to face Anna, "how about you and Lex?" There was a happy twinkle in her eyes - intoxicated by the big day. 

Anna smiled with satisfaction, "Ah, you don't want to hear about me on your day."

Lois snorted in agreement to the statement, but Chloe's reaction was far different. 

"Nonsense, I want to hear all about it, and besides hearing about you will take my mind off all this." She waved her hands around, indicating the dress, the room, the whole wedding. 

A smile and little laugh came from Anna. Maybe talking about her and Lex here would give the relationship some sort of luck by association. She knew the thought was silly. "We're doing well," was all she would divulge in the mixed company. 

In fact, Lois seemed uncomfortable with the situation, not that she wasn't interested in getting pieces of information; she just didn't like the look on Anna's face. A smug of superiority, as if she was the only one capable of landing a millionaire. 

"Well?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, coaxing for more than she was given. 

The smile slipped from Anna's face suddenly, "I think it's just better to take is slow right now." Just as suddenly she rose from her seat, "No putting the cart before the horse."

The bride gave a small, sympathetic smile. She understood why the pair would be hesitant. The past had a sick way of repeating itself, especially where these two were concerned. 

"And with that," Anna clapped her hands together and smiled at her friend, "I'll let you finish getting ready." She excused herself, "There's something I still need to check, "I'll see you at the big moment. Good luck."

"Thanks," despite herself Chloe became teary eyed and emotional, "Damn it," she cursed herself through a smile, carefully wiping under her made-up eyes.

"Okay," Anna gave another wave to both women and quick kiss on Chloe's cheek, before disappearing through the doors, a sigh of relief settling over her. It was hard to watch your friend move on in their life when you've stalemated, no matter how happy you are for them. It's not a matter of being jealous it's.different. 

"Where you drifting off to?" A pair of apt fingers trailed along her neck. 

She closed her eyes to fall into the feeling, "Not too far, don't worry."

"Good," a pair of soft lips replaced the fingers: Light kisses and a careful nibble along the tender flesh. 

"HmmLex," a soft moan of appreciation left her lips as she writhed her body against his. 

He gave a soft chuckle, "Nice to know you still recognise me."

"Real funny," the lawyer turned to face the millionaire, pushing him back teasingly. 

"Aww," he leaned in and kissed her lips. Unable, now that she was finally back in his reach, to stop touching her. 

She pushed him back again, her laughing now, "I think we need to take a moment here."

The look on his face was like to a spoiled child and Anna found it enduring. She reached up t caress the side of his face as a thought appeared in her mind. "Is everything set?" her eyes twinkled. 

Lex raised his wrist to check the time on the on his watch, "You're plan should be in motion."

She smiled wickedly at him, lowering his watch wrapped wrist, "It's not a plan, it's a test."

"Riiight," he leaned in to kiss her again, this time his tongue beckoning her to him. 

It wasn't as if Anna resisted, or needed the encouragement. She let herself fall completely into the kiss. Letting the lithe muscle manipulate her mouth. His hands about to do the same to her body. 

The pair moved blindly, searching for a space that's a little more secluded than the foyer to continue their liaison.

Fumbling, they slipped into a cloakroom. The millionaire now feeling comfortable enough to let his hands travel over her frame, raising the silk dress up her pale thigh. 

Anna smiled as his lips moved back to her neck, "Leave it up to you to defile a church."

Lex smiled against her flesh, "It must be my demonic nature," he licked at the shell of her ear, gaining a moan, "and something tells me you like it."

Any reply she had was cut off by an electronic beep sounding off. The alarm from his wristwatch went off. 

Enthusiastically, she pulled his wrist back up to view it, "Phase one begins." She smiled like an excited child. 

He smiled back at her, remembering vaguely how she once said she would keep him a good man. And how now she had developed a devious plot of her own. "You're wicked," he whispered into her ear, hot breath spilling over her flesh. 

"No.just.curious," she panted, unable to speak in full sentences now that he was taking over her senses. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lucas had been kept quite busy. On order by his brother and the new lady, the younger Luthor had made contact with some old acquaintances from Edge City, and encouraged them to visit the modern city. The promise of an easy bank job sweetened the deal. The thing that he didn't understand was why Lex and Anna would bother when it was known that Superman would put an end to it. 

The millionaire simply smiled and said he was counting on that. 


	13. Stay With Me, A Little While

****

Title: _Stay With Me, A Little While_

Chapter Completed: February 13, 2004

The First Church of Gotham was bursting with guests and a steady stream of press on the outside. The afternoon wedding was big news, along with its guest list. Arkham Asylum was put under special lock-down just as a special request of the benefactor Bruce Wayne. No precaution was too big for this big day. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Anna greeted them openly. Her dress and hair only slightly rumbled from her earlier activities. Although Lex seemed to have disappeared. 

"Anna?" the aged Martha Kent squinted to look at the girl, "Ah, yes, you're that sweet girl." She smiled brightly before the full memory formed on her mind, and sadness registered in her eyes, "How are you?"

"Good," she smiled back at the couple, "Have you seen Clark?"

The two looked back and fourth between each other. 

"Isn't he here?" Martha answered first. 

"Haven't seen him," she shrugged. Which was true. She hadn't seen him, and that was also the point. 

"I'm sure he's around," Jonathan added quickly, pulling his wife along. 

"I'm sure he is," Anna smiled at his curt nod, a twisted type of excitement filling her. She may just uncover a mystery. The greatest one in Metropolis, even bigger than the _question_ of whom killed Lionel. But also one that held great consequences if discovered. It is only what one does with their knowledge that makes them evil or not, at least that's how she was choosing to view it. And right then she wasn't sure how she would use it. She was just curious. 

Pausing the thought, Anna entered the Chapel. As she walked through the giant doors she was taken aback by the elegant beauty. White roses clung to each pew with the assistance of red ribbons. The symbols of pure, fertile passion hung in their fragrant abundance. Their smell and meaning almost strangled the girl as they surrounded her – reminding her of the life and future that were no longer hers. But maybe never truly were hers to begin with. 

Anna sat, taking a seat in one of the pews by the back – closest to the doors. The rest of the pew was filling with unknown faces, having all the Smallville players, minus Clark, near the front. Even the tragic Lana sat happily in her pink dress. The other side of the aisle was filled with the best of Gotham society, from the mayor to the Police Commissioner. All were in attendance. 

But Lex still seemed to be missing. After they had defiled the church he had disappeared on a business call, promising to be back soon. She never held her breath on that. Since she had agreed to try it again with the millionaire businessman his cell phone had been the relationship's appendage. Taking him away at some of the worst moments. It was just something she needed to become accustomed to. And a valid reason to look into the pill instead of other forms just for the erratic schedule. 

The organ playing cut off her mild mind ramblings. The first grouping of notes managed to rouse everyone's attention. The ceremony had begun. 

Anna watched the small precession with an awed admiration, and possible a tang of jealousy. Lois looked elegant in the tailored red dress, contentedly linked with the debonair Bruce. Murmurs circulated through the crowd – varying comments on how both looked, their narrative and the various gossip. 

At the start of the wedding march everyone grew quiet, collectively raising to their feet. But as Chloe entered, clung to by her father, they drew a breath as if they were all one creature or shared a bond. It was true she looked stunning. The white gown hugged her but flowed, managing to even take away the groom's breath. 

Anna herself found tears in her eyes as her friend walked past. Any jealousy faded by pure joy. 

As Gab gave his little girl away to her new husband the tears flowed, provoking everyone else into tears and gentle sobs. But as Chloe took her position next to Dick everyone knew that everything was the way it should be. Everything was proper. The crowd took a comfortable seat and waited for the efficient to speak. 

But in the back pew Anna held her cellular phone expectantly. Her eyes at the pulpit, but her hands wrapped around the plastic object. And still its gentle vibrating made her jump. Trying to control her excitement she looked down at the digital screen, finding the name she expected and an option to answer the call. 

Biting her lip she quietly and carefully slipped out of the chapel, taking several steps away from the doors she opened the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous," Lucas' smug voice greeted her, cracking slightly through the phone. 

Rolling her eyes she spoke again, "How's it going Lucas?"

"The bird left the nest about five minuets ago," surprisingly all humour was lost in his voice. 

"Beautiful, thanks," she smiled and hung up, not bothering to wait for a reply or give a goodbye. An anxious smile played on her face as she paced in front of the doors, still clenching the phone in her hands. 

In a burst of energy the church doors opened and Clark flew in, stopping short in his dash at Anna.

"Why aren't you inside?" he was surprised to find her standing there, but not winded from his pace. Something Anna took note of. 

"Phone call," she smiled shyly, holding up her cellular phone for his inspection. 

Clark only nodded, eyeing her with some suspicion. "Coming back in?" he asked with his hand on the chapel doorknob. 

"Yeah," she eyes him over, "Late?"

"Oh, um…yeah, traffic," he sputtered over his words, almost nervous of the question. 

The handmaid just smiled at him, following him into the ceremony. 

Clark slinked into one of the pews, as if he had always been there. Anna took to standing at the back of the chapel, in just enough time to bear witness to the 'I do's' of the ceremony. The pair exchanged vows, influenced by the very people pledging them. 

Chloe promising to protect all Dick's secrets stood out, at least to the small audience at the back of the room. But wither way the bonding kiss produced the same emotional response as the precession had – and almost the same fan fair.

As the pair descended down the aisle, now tied by the bond of matrimony, the crowd erupted in applause and weepy cheers. The event nothing more then a blur to the ones having taken part, but a happy blur that neither would forget. 

Few people in attendance would forget either. One such person was the handmaid, who watched with weepy eyes of her own. She was in fact so lost in the emotional reaction that, even being the closest to the doors; she was one of the last ones to leave. And her time taken was noticed: As she stepped through the doors someone grabbed her arm and pulled her over. 

"ah-," what Lex had planned to say dried on his lips when he saw her red and wet eyes. Surprisingly to most, his first reaction wasn't concern , but was anger. He wanted to seek vengeance on whoever made the tears fall from her blue eyes. The second was concern as he wiped away the last drop from her cheek with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Anna sniffled, wiping at her own cheeks in embarrassment, "Nothing. The wedding was just beautiful."

He smiled at her. Amused by the tender display she was making. 

"Were you in there?" she had cradled his hand in hers, against her cheek, comforted by the touch. 

He shrugged a shoulder; "I caught it." Not as impressed, when he spent the ceremony on the phone clarifying things at home with Lucas. 

She smiled, almost sadly, "It was beautiful." She repeated, the smile reaching her eyes now. But still the slightest bit of melancholy colouring them. 

The smirk threatened to break into a smile on the millionaire's face, "Marry me."

Anna was taken aback by the casual way he sprung the question, and the wideness of her eyes and the way her mouth gaped expressed that. 

"I had planned on asking you before," he swept a stray hair from her face, "It was far more planned and romantic, but the timing was off." He shrugged a shoulder again. 

She was still dumbstruck by it. There had only been days between reconciling and now, even if they had spent a decade in love. 

"Lex," speaking softly she intertwined her fingers in his. Before the answer would be a quick and positive yes, but now, reflecting on both her and Lex, the answer was unclear. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes, "I can't marry you and will never bear Luthor children." She knew he would try to turn, escape what he saw as rejection, and hide his reaction. But by holding on to his hands so desperately she forced him to stay, and forced herself to watch the emotions rage through his eyes. 

"Wait," she tried to soothe him as he continued to try and pull away, retracting from her. "Please,' she was whispering, finding some new strength to do this, "I will stay with you," she moved her hands to frame his face, "forever. And I want to have your child."

He seemed confused by this, taking a moment to process just what was transpiring. They were exchanging vows, but different than the traditional ones of the day, these were their own. Specific to these two, different people and their different circumstances. 

"I love you," Anna softly pressed her lips to his, sealing what she pledged but holding back for a reaction. 

Lex added the desired pressure to their chased kiss. He hated having someone else set the rules, it was a loss of control, but he loved the handmaid that had been forced into his life. 

Pulling back himself, he mirrored her pervious stance, cradling her face in his hands. 

"And I love you."

Their vows were exchanged. For better or for worse. _For all the lives involved._

  



	14. We Strummed Along

****

Title: _Epilogue: We Strummed Along_

Completed: February 24, 2004

It was amazing how quickly the newlywed year could go by. To Chloe it seemed to fly by with all the adjusting she was forced into, far more than simply the move to Bludhaven; there was her new double life and the birth of her daughter Angela. Even through the blur she still managed to maintain the link to normalcy, by continuing to communicate with Anna. 

By the third ring the two women, across the country, were connected and engaged in a conversation as if no time had passed since their last phone call. 

"I wanted to thank you and Lex," Chloe continued, "although I doubt Angie needs such an extravagant gift." She was speaking of the silk crib set that had been sent at the child's birth from the unofficial couple.

"Nonsense," Anna quickly replied, she had every intention of spoiling the new little girl. 

Chloe just laughed at herself, shaking her head. She knew this really had no point and it wasn't as if she really minded. It was sweet that Anna wanted to lavish affection on her daughter after the witnessed loss of her to be child. 

"So, when are you and Lex going to have kids?" she ment it to rib the other woman. 

The corners of Anna's mouth turned upward, her hand carefully cradling her abdomen, "We'll see." She slowly paced around the small penthouse room, mirroring Chloe in her Bludhaven apartment. "How are you and Dick?" she quickly changed the subject. She wasn't sure enough about her suspicions to mention the doctor's appointment she had for the next morning. In fact, even Lex didn't know yet. 

"Oh, we're doing great," Chloe sung, adjusting the restless child in her arms to kiss her husband. He was in his way out, a night job that wasn't exactly common knowledge. She mouthed a quick cautionary warning, _be careful and I love you_, before he slipped into the night. She was only beginning to get used to being the wife of a superhero, but the hardest part was keeping it quiet. "He just works a lot," she added quickly, watching the shadowed figure disappear. Nightwing was on patrol. 

The lawyer muttered an agreement, she had an idea of what living with a workaholic was like if not fully understanding. 

At that moment Lex's bellowing voice filled the rest of the penthouse. "What do you mean if failed!!" He was obviously angry at someone, and at the moment Mercy was suffering at the blunt of it. "I ask for one simple thing and you let a man in tights –"

Anna quickly closed the room's door. His 'business' dealings really weren't something to be shared. 

"Have you heard from Clark?" there was a dark humour in the question, but Chloe wouldn't see it. 

"Not since Angie was born," she answered the question truthfully.

"I'm sure he keeps busy," Anna picked up a copy of The Daily Planet. The headline 'Superman Saves Factory,' blaring out at her. She rolled her eyes and tossed the paper back on the desk, "He's always around." She tried to hide the sneer in her voice. Every night, if she looked out the picturesque window, she was bound to see the flying hero. And almost as frequently she would hear Lex complain about his meddling. The fact that the unmasked superhero had made visits to her – checking up as he put it – was never discussed with the millionaire. 

"I'm sure he is," Chloe replied almost sadly at the loss of another connection to her youth, "But thankfully we still get to talk." The smile was clear in her voice as she spoke of their almost ritualistic phone calls. 

"Of course we do," Anna agreed with the same enthusiasm. "And we should visit again soon…before Angie gets much bigger and when I can pull Lex from work."

A slight panic overtook Chloe. She couldn't have Anna and Lex prying about with her husband's secret lying around. The risk of discovery was too great. But she did wish to see her friends again. "Maybe we could come back there," she suggested as a reasonable solution. 

Giving an unseen shrug of her shoulders Anna replied, "We'll work something out." She was pacing again, as if searching for something else to discuss. There really wasn't much the pair could share with each other now, the year had changed them almost as much as the previous nine had. There were new secrets, few lies, and just different experiences now. But that didn't mean that the platonic affection wasn't still shared between the two. 

"How are you doing?" the concern dipped into her voice.

The new wife and mother smiled; touched by the interest her friend still showed toward her, "I'm so amazing. Really," she gushed, "Of course some things get rocky – it's not a fairy tale after all – but I'm honestly doing amazingly."

An almost relieved contentment washed over Anna as she dropped herself into the leather chair. 

"And what about you, still there in the big city?" Chloe gently lowered the sleeping child into her crib, her voice changing into the soft soothing sound as not to wake her. 

Anna smiled, leaning back into the chair, "Good. It's very good actually. A lot different now than back in Smallville…be it's so much better now." A dreamy look covered her face as she thought about the way she and Lex fit together now. The new way in which worked as a couple. She was no longer the maid in need of saving, and he was no longer the prince looking to prove himself. Just as she slipped into the warm bath of memory Lex pushed his way into the quiet sanctuary. 

He was still huffing and found the tranquil glaze on Anna's face as something curious. He raised an eyebrow to pose the inquiry as to who she was speaking to, and what had provoked the dreamy response. 

She smiled up at him and indicated with her index finger for him to wait until she was finished, "And I can only see it getting better."

Lex was perplexed, but sat himself in the matching chair to wait anyway. A quick glance at the nearby copy of The Daily Planet quenched that possible distraction. 

"But I think I should let you go," Anna stood then, walking around to the side table to later deposit the phone, fully aware that Lex was watching her. According to him she was, by all means, his and he had the right to do so. 

"Yeah, I'm sure there's something I need to do around here," Chloe agreed, only half heartedly, "Be sure to give my love to Lex for me."

"Oh, I will," she acknowledged the millionaire with a quick glance. "Hug Angie for us, and take care of yourself," she turned away to gain a little bit of privacy to end the call, "love you."

Chloe smiled again, "love you too, and be good out there."

Anna almost giggled, "I'll try, goodnight." 

The closing salutation was exchanged and she carefully placed the phone back on the table. 

When she turned around she found the questioning look still on his face. "Chloe sends her love," she relayed the message with a smile, stepping around to stand at the side of his chair. 

Lex smirked, "And how is she and her bartender?" He asked, reaching out to place his hand on her, just below her hip, to beckon her to him. 

"Good," she nodded, allowing him to draw her to him. She licked her lips in anticipation. 

He nodded, "that's good." The remark was either a response to their conversation of the fact that she had moved to straddle his legs. His hands slide around to the back of her thighs, limiting her choices of movement and caressing the denim clad flesh. 

"Umm hmm," she murmured an affirmative reply, being pulled into his lap. 

Lex's lips found her neck as her body landed against his. He left soft, wet trails from his mouth leading slowly up to hers. And his hands latched tightly on her hips, ensuring that she stayed, firmly, where she was.

Anna let out a soft moan before her mouth was covered with his. She braced herself by wrapping her arms around the millionaire's neck, effectively deepening their budding kiss. Her tongue darted out to lick across his lips, gaining permission to push itself in, where both lithe muscles began caressing and grinding against each other. 

Their bodies began the same dance while seated in the study chair. Anna's apt hands slid from his neck to begin caressing the chest under his button down shirt. Lex's moved along her thighs, the strong strokes suggesting the movement of her body against his. Her hips took the suggestion as they grinded against him in a slow motion. 

It was an agonising pleasure where the pair touched and tasted each other, but were unable to fully experience the other. This one exotic moment was a metaphor for their whole relationship – the sweet miseries that made up their existence and were only the beginnings of the story that was to come. 

****

XxX END XxX

__

A/N: the chapter Titles were from Michelle Branch songs, mostly lyrics from the album The Spirit Room. No greater reason then the fact that I liked them. 

All the Batman related information was gathered from various website resources, as well as the character Mercy, mostly concerned with the Comic books. 


End file.
